


等待被驯养者

by HatsuSyoujyou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuSyoujyou/pseuds/HatsuSyoujyou





	1. 1

  
“…据报道，该男子住所内部藏有刀具数把、被劫持的男性……”  
道顿崛行人匆匆而过，巨大的LED屏幕上播报的新闻也只有清洁工短暂地注目。  
画面里的男人被黑色布罩蒙着脸，脚步虚浮。左右的警察像是扶着病人一样把他从门里夹裹着带出来，在闪光灯的笼罩下，男人缩着肩膀，畏光一样把头垂得更低了。  
好瘦，比警察瘦了一半  
是警察太胖了吧  
高中生一样，这也能犯罪？  
听说是劫持了一个社员(笑)  
是黑心会社里出来的员工吧，心怀不满所以  
看着像是浪人，没考上大学就出来乱来  
网络上的新闻评论如同蝗虫一般密密麻麻地爬满屏幕。  
安田在显示屏上划了几下，没看到个人情报流出，就把pad塞进了背包里。  
面前病床上的男人依然带着氧气罩，心跳倒是平稳的。营养液一滴一滴地输进他的手臂，距离被救出已经过了2小时，横山裕依然没有要醒来的征兆。  
护士小姐进来查看了输液速度和各项体征，对着安田冷淡地点点头就抱着病历本走了出去。床头有个很精致的水果篮。  
安田想了想，拿出一个苹果，掏出口袋里的匕首削了起来。  
苹果表皮被切开的瞬间香气就扩散开来，也许是因为饿了太久，被这香味诱惑了的肠胃应景响了起来，安田把匕首上的果汁擦到裤子上，合起精钢打造的小刀，用袖子擦了擦苹果就大口地咬了下去。  
病房门被推开，大仓忠义握着门把手，一眼就看到安田章大坐在病床前大口地吃着苹果，有些无奈：”前辈不可以随便吃人家的水果......医院门口堆满了记者，上头说等会儿再出去。”  
安田点点头，把水果篮里的香蕉拿出来丢给大仓：”蹲了一天一夜了，吃吧。”  
大仓稳稳地接住，虽然平时不爱吃水果，不过总比空着肚子好。他剥开香蕉两三口就解决掉：”医生有没有说什么时候醒来？”  
“不知道。验血报告里查出麻醉性质的药物，药效过了自然会醒来。”  
口袋里的电话再次震动起来，大仓掏出电话看了一眼便挂断，”看客都等不及了。”他刚进警局一年，在这个地方能上新闻的案件并不多见，今早事件告破之后，人们像是嗅到蜜的蚂蚁一样，好多年不联系的同学都打来电话，好奇到底发生了什么。  
安田沉默地注视着床上的男人。  
白皙的脸庞上紫红的痕迹很是刺眼，但是多年的刑侦经验告诉安田这不是殴打造成的伤痕。  
疑犯被逮捕时脸上恍惚的笑容还横亘在眼前。  
他见过潜逃多年被抓获的犯人特有的放松的表情，也见过歇斯底里几乎精神失常的犯人会露出的扭曲的微笑。  
大仓清了清嗓子，像是不太愿意提起这个话题一样支支吾吾地开口：”报告里写的性方面的侵害…行为，是说……”  
安田回头看了一眼站在身边人高马大的青年，”强暴吧。不过还不清楚是不是同一人所为。”  
“没可能是别人了啊。”  
大仓用力抓抓脑袋，”可是男人跟男人……”  
“这也不是什么稀奇的事情了吧。”安田倒是很冷静，毕竟见惯太多光怪陆离的事情，他并不奇怪同性之间会发生性犯罪，但有件事却无论如何也无法放下。  
“怎么了，前辈？”  
“没事。你盯一会儿，我去外边放放风。”  
安田正要起身走出门外，床上的男人突然动了一下，在两人的注视中，男人缓缓睁开眼睛。  
“我去叫护士！”  
大仓出去以后，男人的眼神依然有点迷茫，睫毛颤动着，反复打量着安田。  
“我是警察。”安田出示了警员证，接下来该说些什么他一时有些犹豫，没想到男人却先开了口。  
“锦户……呢。”  
安田没想到他会这么问，怔了一秒：”被拘捕了。”  
横山裕费力地摘掉了氧气面罩，”为什么？”  
这个疑问和安田心里的症结连在一起，无数疑点顿时在大脑里清晰地浮现出来，一冲动脱口而出，”你们是什么关系？”  
这是问话的禁忌之一，话出口安田就后悔了，然而横山裕望着推门而入的人们，露出微笑。  
他的回答被嘈杂的人声掩盖掉，涌进来的记者和阻拦的警察、护士、医生把安田挤到外面去，混乱中安田只能听到闪光灯的响声和医生的怒吼。

 

六个月之前。  
锦户亮从打工的拉面店走出来，被门外强烈的日光照得睁不开眼，这份工作刚坚持了一周他就有些吃不消了，虽然夜间打工薪水比白天高，但这么下去想念书也没精力念了。  
在家里蹲了一年重新考却依然没有成功，锦户亮不知道自己有没有再蹲一年的意志力。这一年来他几乎断了跟朋友的社交，抱着必胜的决心去考，然而遗憾的是仅仅三分只差，今年也没能踏入美大的校门。  
高中的时候锦户亮因为受伤停学了半年，头一次落第还情有可原。可是这次分数出来以后家人的脸色也变了，要是说还想再学一年的话，大概会被赶出去。  
锦户亮叹了口气，沿着路的一侧向前慢慢地走。  
右拐进巷子里的时候，迎面走来一个醉汉，远远地锦户亮就能闻到对方身上的酒气。像是宿醉的公司职员，那人扶着墙，脚下一深一浅，没几步就绊到了堆在墙角的空箱子，踉跄着摔到地上，他的头碰到水泥地，发出”咚”的响声。

锦户亮犹豫着没有上前搀扶，听到那人不断呻吟着，才过去把他扶起来：”没事吧？”  
那人抬起头来，锦户亮呆了一下，这人脸色非常难看，泛着青色，黑眼圈也很重，但即使如此面前的家伙也有张可以算得上是帅哥的脸，他捂着额角，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，像是要吐了。  
锦户亮连忙扶着对方面冲墙，给他拍背，手摸到的衣服泛着潮湿的手感,锦户亮闻了一下,居然是酒.  
男人扶着墙，干呕了一会儿没吐出什么来，便趴在墙上，缓缓地往地上坐，手和脸皮蹭在粗涩的墙上也是毫无痛觉一样。  
“不要紧吧，要帮你叫救护车吗？”  
那人用脑袋抵着墙喘息着，声音却足够清晰：”……不用了。”  
“是吗……那不打扰了……”  
锦户亮走到一边去，正打算一走了之，看到了男人掉出来的钱夹。  
鼓胀的钱夹里看起来厚实极了，几乎是下意识的，锦户亮回头看了一眼男人，那人还靠着墙坐在那里闭目缓神，并没注意到他的样子。  
钱夹里面凌乱地塞满了万元大钞，有的边缘都撕裂了。锦户亮心剧烈地跳起来，一瞬间产生了要把钱夹占为己有的想法，这里少说有十几万的现金能帮他度过一两个月不用打工的日子，何况这附近也没有监控和目击者。  
可是这个想法一瞬间就被他甩在脑后，偷钱可是犯罪，过了二十年平稳人生，锦户并不想惹上任何麻烦。  
他把钱夹扣好，那个瞬间一张叠成方形的工资明细一样的纸从钱夹里滑落下来，正要打开来看的时候，就听到身后的男人剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
转身过去，男人果然正在看着他。  
锦户亮慌了，”这个，打算还给你的…”  
男人脸上没有一丝愤怒，白皙的脸上还留着擦伤的痕迹：”你想要吗。”  
“不不不——”锦户亮慌乱地把钱夹和纸条放到男人面前的地上：”对不起，我不该随便碰你的东西的…”  
“不。”那个人扶着墙站起来，“我说真的。”他的腿脚颤抖着，没坚持几秒就跪倒地上。锦户亮连忙帮他站起来，然而他推开了锦户的手，在锦户亮的注视下把里面的单据和那张纸条撕得粉碎。他把钱夹推给锦户亮：”你可以留着它。”  
“可是——”  
“作为交换，”男人无力地微笑了一下，”今晚可以借住你家吗？”  
第一反应是拒绝。锦户亮快速地思考了一下，虽然家中几天之内都没人在，但是收留一个来路不明行动异常的人还是有些危险。他摇摇头，”抱歉，我家人多地方又窄，不如我送你回家吧？”  
“横山裕。”  
男人像是没听到他的话一样，费力地站直一点，”我叫横山裕。”  
“不，我是说……”  
“一晚就好。”自称横山裕的男子轻轻地说，声音如同蛊惑一般，”明早就离开，不会给你添什么麻烦的。”  
“真的…真的不行......”  
“拜托你。”  
横山裕像是下了很大决心一样，”我刚从庆祝会中逃出来。同事给我举办的。”  
锦户亮不明所以地诶了一声，才明白他这一身酒气因何而来。  
“说了不能喝酒，还是被灌了不少…家门钥匙也丢掉了，附近酒店好像也都满了......”  
“那种事拒绝就好了啊…”  
“能拒绝的话我就不会这么狼狈了…马上就要调任到别的岗位了，最后的最后跟同事闹翻，不是白费这么多年的忍耐了吗…”  
横山裕的表情很诚恳。锦户犹豫了一会儿，”钱包你好好收起来，只是一晚的话还可以在我的房间将就一下，我跟父母住在一起所以...真的不方便。”  
“我明白，”横山裕微笑着说，”太感谢你了。”  
锦户亮摸了摸鼻子，其实父母去伊豆参加三天两夜的温泉旅行，暂时不会回来。  
小巷里留下两人渐渐远去的背影。

太阳升起又落下，最后一丝月光隐没在凌晨时分的黑暗中时，城市的清洁工照例沿着街道逐条清扫，在小巷里发现的一摊碎纸片让他皱起眉头。没有完全撕碎的纸片上还能看清出红色的印章痕迹，清洁工懒得去管，将那些碎纸全数倒进垃圾桶中。

不到一公里之外的锦户宅中，两条赤裸的身躯缠绕在一起，在熹微的晨光中，横山裕喘息着抬起脸来看着窗外透进来的青灰色的亮光，将窗帘合上。


	2. 2

“......只差三分吗？也太可惜。”  
“嗯，所以还想努力一次。”  
横山裕已经清醒很多的样子，他看到眼前灰色的建筑，冲锦户亮笑了笑，”一户建？看不出来是个有钱的小少爷啊。”  
“没有，买来的时候很破旧，修葺了三四次——”锦户亮截住话头，没再说下去。  
横山裕有种温和的气场，一路走来，不知不觉地就跟他聊了许多。  
对方也没继续问什么，安静地跟着锦户亮上了楼。  
“衣服可以水洗吗？”横山裕脱下外套，听闻锦户亮的声音抬头笑了笑，”应该不行，我明天送去干洗。”  
锦户亮把房间门打开，”我待会儿帮你送到干洗店吧，这附近就有一家。”  
“可是锦户君工作了一整晚......”横山裕摇了摇头，顺便打量了一下他的房间。一张简单的单人床，写字台上放了木制的手关节模型、立在旁边的画架上是画了一半的海边景象。调色盘里的颜料还湿润着。写字台上堆了一叠画作。立在墙角的衣柜上贴了一张打印出的风景画，似乎是某个德国画家的作品。整个房间里充斥着颜料和石膏的味道，让人想起高中时的美术教室。  
“抱歉有点乱，最近没收拾......”锦户亮把衣服扒拉到床下面去，”坐吧。”  
横山裕随便坐到床头，倒是没有要取笑他的意思，”打扰了。”  
锦户亮去楼下拿了两听可乐上来，一进门看到横山裕翻看着他的参考书，男人抬起头，扬了扬手里的书：”笔记，写了好多。”  
“都没什么用。”  
锦户自嘲地笑了笑把可乐递给他。横山裕拉开拉环抿了一口，”今年还选同一个学校？”  
“嗯。——太孤注一掷了。”  
对方摇摇头，”我倒是觉得坚持最初的目标比较好。”横山裕翻着他的书，手指划过标注了内容的标题，”如果随便上哪一所大学都好的话，最初直接选一个分数差不多的，何必忍耐这一年。”锦户亮心里一动，不由得点点头，  
横山裕没有看到，翻完全本，才抬起头对锦户亮笑笑，”很佩服锦户君呢。我的话绝对没有这种毅力。”  
锦户亮心情复杂地把可乐喝干净，将空罐扔到了书桌下的垃圾桶里。  
“喝了那个不会睡不着吗？不过我也喝完了。”横山裕若无其事地晃晃手里的空罐，学着锦户亮的样子扔到垃圾桶里。  
聊了一会儿水热好了，横山裕便去洗澡。锦户亮坐在书桌前，摸着桌上已经看过不止三四次的英语书，把压皱了的边角压平，二楼的浴室就在他的房间隔壁，能清楚地听到横山裕冲洗时泼溅的水声。  
横山裕擦着头发进来时锦户亮已经准备要睡了，看到他楞了一下失笑出来：”不要光着身体就这么出来啊。”  
“怕什么，都是男人。”横山裕反而奇怪地笑了笑，用毛巾把头发上滴到胸口的水珠擦掉。锦户亮把被子拉开，回头又看了一眼横山裕，男人不仅脸很白，身上的皮肉也是雪白的，可能太久没去公共浴池，突然看到别人的裸体锦户亮有些不好意思，连忙转回头来。  
“我衣柜里有衣服，随便穿哪件当睡衣吧。”  
横山裕看着锦户亮假装忙忙碌碌，脱掉T恤衫走向浴室的背影，微微一笑，”好。”  
锦户亮洗完澡出来，看到横山裕还坐在床边。  
“横山君不睡吗？”  
“啊，我在想这么占了你的床不太合适，我还是去楼下沙发睡吧。”  
万一家人突然回来看到那不是更说不清楚了吗。锦户亮连忙摆手，”不要了，横山君就在这里，我睡地板就好了。”  
“那怎么行......”横山裕拉了拉身上的衣服，他穿着锦户亮的衬衫，看到锦户亮的目光：”啊，T恤我有点穿不上，所以只挑了这件。”看得出来内裤也有些过于紧身，勒得很不舒服的样子，锦户亮感到有些抱歉，擦着头发：”要不两人头冲脚在床上将就一下？应该还算宽敞。”  
横山裕点点头，”那就这样，——不好意思了。”说完就掀开被子躺进去，锦户亮假装没看到他线条毕露的下半身，自己反而有些为自己的目光抱歉起来，便也躺了进去。过了一会儿横山裕坐了起来，”实在抱歉...有多余的枕头吗？”

结果两人还是冲着一个方向睡了。  
过了十几分钟，锦户亮轻轻地翻身转过来，对上了横山裕的目光。  
“睡不着？”锦户亮有点尴尬地揉揉鼻子，闭上眼睛随便问了一句。  
“嗯。可能是因为可乐。”横山裕的声音听起来像是在笑。他顿了几秒，”谢谢，今天跟锦户君聊了很久，心情轻快很多。”  
“只是我在说而已，反而得谢谢横山君没有烦......都是在抱怨。”锦户亮睁开眼睛，看到横山裕望着他，嘴唇轻轻开合，”有人愿意这样对我说话，我很高兴。——怎么说呢，可能是因为陌生，彼此根本没有交集，才能这么放心地倾诉。”  
横山裕长长地出了口气：”比跟同事在一起轻松多了。”  
“是啊。”锦户亮点点头，和横山聊天不用担心被批判或者被嘲笑，回想自己一直在讲述这一年学习的枯燥和乏味，以及家人的不支持，对方也没有表现出丝毫的不耐烦，一直安静地倾听。  
“横山君......很好说话的感觉。没有压力。”  
对方轻轻笑了笑，”这话很熟悉。”  
“嗯？”  
男人转身背对锦户亮。  
“之前交往的对象，说我‘很好抱的感觉，’‘在一起没有压力’。”  
锦户亮一时有点摸不到头脑，”...抱？”  
“说‘亲上去的感觉和身体的触感都像是女人，所以做了也没有什么罪恶感。’”  
锦户亮呆了几秒才理解到话里的含义。  
“横山君的恋人是......男人？”  
“嗯。说起来，”横山裕像是要扭转话题一样，”锦户君这一年都没有女朋友吗？”  
“那个啊。分手了。”锦户亮翻身趴在枕头上，”‘一周只能见一次面，好寂寞’什么的，结果劈腿了。”  
“一周见一次已经很奢侈了啊。”  
横山裕感慨着，”我跟那家伙，一个月私下只见一次......即使这样也交往了两年半呢。”  
“真的？！”  
“嗯。现在想想简直蠢死了......见面也不过是做爱而已。而且还一直给那家伙钱。”  
“怎么听都像是被骗了......抱歉，我不是很懂。”锦户亮想起男人光着身体站在门口的样子，突然想象出他和恋人在床上热烈交吻的情景，忍不住捏了捏眉心赶走这个画面。  
横山裕笑起来，”嘛，你没说错。”保持着背对他的姿势，”交往的对象是比我年纪小的男人。也是他陷害我，让我被调离.....他反而升职了。”  
“一起喝酒的时候他还握着我的手。那个时候，很想吐。”  
锦户找不到可以安慰的话语，伸手拍了怕横山裕露在外边发凉的肩膀，”太过分了，横山君就这么算了吗？”  
横山裕的笑容渐渐消逝在眼角，”男人和男人之间本来也没有约定可言。”  
他轻轻叹了口气，”睡吧。”  
锦户亮用力闭上眼睛，强迫自己快点睡着。  
从刚才开始他的脑海里就净是一些奇怪的场景。也许真的是因为近一年没有出口来发泄欲望，身体本能地开始渴求亲密的肌肤接触，尽管对方是男人，而且锦户亮也百分之百确认自己从来都不喜欢同性。  
对方转身过来时两人的腿总会无意碰触。而横山裕转过去背对自己的时候，锦户亮就能看到他光裸着的大腿和被衬衣遮挡着的圆润的屁股。跟禁欲又冷淡的脸不一样，他的身体曲线让人很想动手去抚摸。  
尽管对方是男人......  
在锦户亮与不为人知的情绪斗争的时候，横山裕像是感知到一样突然转了过来，”说起来，锦户君这一年怎么排解自己啊。”  
对方露出恶作剧的笑容，像是察觉到什么一样：”正是性欲旺盛的20岁，我在这个岁数时，每天就只想着H的事情。”  
“没、没那么频繁，每天都很辛苦.....”  
锦户亮想要转过去，横山裕却笑起来：”脸红了？这么纯情。”说完不等锦户亮辩解就伸出手拍了拍他的脸颊：”开玩笑的。快睡吧。”  
锦户亮闭上眼，对方的视线却依然停留在自己的脸上。  
“——别闹了，你在耍我吗。”锦户亮装作恼怒地睁开眼睛，看到横山裕脸上的表情，虽然是在微笑着，却有几分留恋和悲伤。  
“那家伙......我想过让他跟我一起死。”  
锦户亮看着他的眼睛渐渐变红。  
“下定决心动手的那天，我们一起站在电车月台。  
看着他的时候，我才发现，我大概还是喜欢他。可恶。”  
锦户无声地坐起来从床头的纸巾盒里扯了几张递给横山裕。对方用纸巾按着眼睛，嘴角翘了起来。  
“抱歉。真的不知道跟谁说才好。每天都忍耐着、忍耐着，心里像是压着一块石头一样喘不过气来......直到调职令下来，我才松了口气，至少能离开这里了。抱歉跟你说这些......”  
“没什么好道歉的，每个人都很不容易.....”锦户亮想了想，”横山君一定会找到更好的......伴侣。”  
“谢谢你。”横山裕擦了擦眼睛，转过脸来望着她：”呼——好受多了。”  
望着他的微笑着的脸，锦户亮一时没忍耐住，在那张唇上印了一下。横山裕睁大眼睛看着他，顿了几秒，无奈地笑起来，”这是安慰？”  
锦户亮红了脸，不知道该怎么解释刚才冲动的行为，”那个......”  
“说起来，你的嘴唇跟他的很像呢。”  
横山裕含着笑伸出手指在锦户亮的嘴唇上轻轻滑动，”软软的，很温柔。”  
“不过要想安慰的话，至少要好好地吻一次。”横山裕戳了戳他的脸颊，”大人的kiss才行。”  
“诶？”  
“舌头伸进来那种，正经的KISS。”  
“要、要睡了！。”锦户亮感到脸发烫，逃避似的转身过去闭上眼睛。  
“开玩笑啦。”横山裕笑了一会儿，床随着他的动作轻轻震动。  
就在锦户亮以为对方终于入睡的时候，身后的男人突然覆上来扳过他的下巴，用力亲吻他。两人的唇瓣接触的一瞬间脑中管控理智的弦就断掉，锦户亮几乎是随着本能扭脸与他接吻，随即转过身来反将横山裕压在下方，亲吻持续了一会儿，直到对方气喘吁吁才停下来。  
横山裕仰着脸，在锦户亮的抚摸下轻轻颤抖着。那人没说错，横山裕摸上去又软又绵滑，拧动他的乳首时男人露出欲情难耐的表情，忍不住又贴上去舔舐他湿粘的嘴唇。前液的气味刺激着神经，锦户亮看到男人自己用手指扩张，雪白的手指带着粘滑的透明液体在深红的小口里进进出出，将湿滑的分身顶上去，用力挺身讲自己深深送入横山裕的身体里。  
“嗯......”  
横山裕闷哼了一声，感到又热又硬的物体楔入身体，随即就缓缓地里外移动起来，身体的一部分缠绕着那人的性器，在他抽出的时候几乎有种身体被带离床面的错觉，而锦户亮深深地插进去时又将他深深压进被子里，性别倒错带来的快感让他胸口酥麻，似乎有无数小虫爬过身体，痒得战栗起来。  
“很......很大......”  
锦户亮的喘息喷在脸上，他声音嘶哑着问，”跟那家伙比......还要大吗？”  
横山裕紧闭着眼睛点点头。  
虽然这种问题很幼稚，但遵循动物的本能，雄性都希望自己在交配时是完全占有对方的，从肉体到精神。横山裕睁开眼睛，看到锦户亮在荷尔蒙的作用下喘着粗气，盯着他的性器不停耸动下身，如同初次征服雌性的雄兽，弯起嘴角一秒，随即换上诱惑的神情。  
“锦户君......那里......啊，啊.......”  
声音如同裹上蜜糖一样又甜又腻，锦户亮受不了他这样，把他翻过来从后边插进去，肉体之间撞击的声音回荡在小小的空间内，室内的空气都染上了情欲的颜色。  
聊天的时候横山裕说他已经30岁了。锦户亮怎么也想不明白自己为什么会对一个三十岁的男人这样欲情高涨，上一次这么疯好像还是十字头的岁数，但是同龄的女孩子带来的快感与眼前的男人带来的征服感完全不可比拟。锦户亮握着男人的腰连续快速撞击着，听着他的叫声不断在性欲的煎熬中拔高，爽得头皮发麻，他哑着嗓子叫男人的名字，把这个认识不到一天的男人逼上更高的峰顶。  
年轻真是不能小看。横山裕被锦户亮折腾了二十多分钟已经有点精疲力竭，对方似乎也要高潮了，搂着他的腰像是公狗一样耸动着，肿胀的性器剐蹭着前列腺，横山裕的分身不断渗出前列腺液，把身下的床单弄脏了一大块。  
“要去了啊、啊......”横山裕喊着，锦户亮听到就给他撸前边，被横山裕抓住手：”后、后边就可以....不要停.......”  
锦户红着眼睛插入男人的身体，抽插的速度快得让男人的声音支离破碎，横山裕抓住他的手向后仰，”啊、啊、啊————”  
抽搐了几秒，男人的大腿哆嗦着穴口不断抽缩，锦户亮也到达顶峰，抓住男人的腰最后捅了几下便把性器顶进去，把精液射进他的内部深处，脱力的两个人一起倒到被子上。

 

交合结束后锦户亮经历了一段短暂的耳鸣，快感之后的落寞和对象是同性这两件事让他陷入消沉的情绪里。横山裕倒是很快恢复，慢慢地下床去洗澡。锦户亮偷偷看着他，后背和腰上还留着几个齿印，不用说也是自己的杰作。  
“妈的......我在干什么啊......”  
横山裕听到背后窸窸窣窣的动静但没有回头，在浴室里他冷静地洗掉身上的汗水和粘腻的体液。锦户亮用的洗发剂香味是幼稚的夏威夷水果味，他不喜欢。

听到横山裕出来锦户亮闭上眼睛假装睡着。对方安静地穿了衣服，几分钟后过来推了推锦户亮：”锦户君？锦户君。”  
“嗯？”睁眼一看横山裕已经穿戴整齐像是要出门了。锦户亮坐起来，”不是说明天早上走吗？”  
“......没想到会弄成这样，留着也是尴尬。我去找家胶囊旅馆好了。”他很平静地欠身：”抱歉......锦户君现在一定很混乱吧。”  
锦户亮挠挠头，横山裕说的没错，他现在脑袋里一片混乱，说实话他希望横山裕赶紧离开，一个人能冷静地回想一下到底因为什么会跟一个男人上床，但是横山裕这么说了他反而觉得不能让对方负了全责，否则自己好像变成了被大叔占便宜的傻小子一样。  
“这个，洗干净还给你。”  
横山裕扯了扯衣领里露出的锦户亮的衬衫。看到那个锦户亮又想起被子里被遮掩的身体，不由得脑袋一热，”又不是强迫，没什么好抱歉的......再说是我先亲了横山君，......”  
横山裕望着他，悠悠地开口：”留下来不要紧吗？待会儿赶我走的话，三十岁的大叔可是要受伤了。”  
锦户亮笑起来，又不好意思的摸了摸脖子。  
“刚才我是不是太粗暴了......”  
横山裕脸红了一下，到了这个情景H的话题差不多已经结束了，对方又重提：“啊，是啊，你是憋了一整年吗？都要被你折断腰了。”  
锦户亮挠着耳朵脸红得像个中学生：“对。对不起......”  
横山裕把他赶进浴室里，重新坐回床边。思考了一下，他把外套脱掉了。

“你，说你呢！”  
锦户亮恍惚地回过神来，木桌对面的警察正敲着桌子。  
在警车上坐着的时候，他一直没有想过面对审讯的时候要说什么，只是木木地注视着窗外飞速掠过的风景，还有，原来坐在警车里时警笛声反而不那么刺耳。  
他摸了摸手腕上变得温热的手铐，”抱歉...问题是什么来的？”


	3. 3

“你，说你呢！”  
锦户亮恍惚地回过神来，木桌对面的警察正敲着桌子。

在警车上坐着的时候，他一直没有想过面对审讯的时候要说什么，只是木木地注视着窗外飞速掠过的风景，还有，原来坐在警车里时警笛声反而不那么刺耳。

他摸了摸手腕上变得温热的手铐，”抱歉...问题是什么来的？”

警察皱着眉头，”人证物证都齐了，你坦白一点，对自己也比较好。”

“那，直接判刑不就好了。”

站在一旁的年轻警员急躁的啧了一声，大有上来揍他的趋势。锦户亮微微地缩了下肩膀，突然噗嗤地笑出来。

“是——是那个吧。电视里不是说，审讯犯人很久以后，会给他吃猪排饭，再说一些感动的话。”他抬起右手揉眼睛，带着左手也举了起来。

“猪排饭呢？”

经验丰富的警官看着他的表情，一时无声。

疑犯的表情并不是在挑衅，没有一丝狂妄在里面。

他似乎存在于跟现场的人平行的另外的空间里。

“你两次落榜，还要继续去考美大不是吗。”

“是啊。”

锦户亮奇怪地反问。”不可以吗。”

警官沉吟了一下，把一份表格推到他面前。

“可是你后来一直没有出席补习学校的课程，也没有参加预考报名。”

锦户亮看着那份表格，淡淡地说，”是啊。”

“那是为什么呢。”

“那个人，没有我不行。”

“你是说横山裕么？”

警官眼神一变，示意旁边的警员打开记录用的摄影仪。

“是的。”

“你说的他没有你不行，具体是指什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思。”

“请你解释一下。”

“没有我，”锦户亮指了指自己，”他会自杀的。”

警官皱起眉头。

“自杀？他明确地告诉过你他有自杀的想法，还是——”

“已经试过好几次了。”

“所以，你搬出父母家租了房子，将他囚禁在房子里，是为了阻止他的自杀？”

“囚......禁？”

年轻的警员忍不住插嘴，”喂，那人身上全是伤痕，被发现的时候还被绑在椅子上，这不是囚禁是什么？”

“咳！”

警官不耐烦地递了个眼刀过去，”所以，你认为你没有囚禁他？”

“啊......”  
锦户亮沉思了一会儿，慢慢抬起头来。  
“他喜欢自己被绑起来。”

 

横山裕点起香烟来放到嘴边吸了一口，把手臂垂到床边去掸掉烟灰。

锦户亮贴着他睡得很熟，现在除非他的母亲推门进来对着两人惊声尖叫，否则他大概是不会醒来的。

年轻的男子的气息拂过肩膀。横山裕吸完了一支烟，把烟蒂熄灭在床头柜上的课本书皮上。到凌晨为止，两人做了三、四次，直到精疲力竭才昏昏睡去。

横山裕从床下锦户亮的外衣口袋里翻出他的手机来，随意翻了翻信息和社交软件，看得出来锦户亮真的很用功，除了一两个必备的通讯软件之外再没别的，几乎有些枯燥。

音乐播放列表里也是下载好的课程语音版，横山裕想，连续两年都落榜，只能说他是运气不好了。

的确是运气不好，才会遇到自己。

 

他翻身摸了摸锦户亮的脸颊，轻轻拍了两下。年下的男子朦胧地睁开眼睛，依恋地揽住他的脖子与他接吻。

“要不要搬出去，跟我一起住？”

锦户亮还没清醒过来，”什么？”

“离开这里。这样就没有人能打扰你读书了，完全不会有压力。”横山裕低语着，轻吻着他的耳垂。

“可是我没什么钱......”

“你只要安心学习就好。其他事情不用你考虑——”锦户亮犹豫着，又因为横山裕的动作再次动情，”那怎么可以......”

“跟锦户君在一起很轻松，所以，一周一次就好，会去打扰你一晚。”

横山裕注视着他的眼眸，将食指放在他的唇上滑动。

“就像今天这样。”

 

三天之后锦户亮的父母短途旅行回来之后，他的房间已经清空了。

在警备员疑惑的目光中，锦户亮拖着行李箱入住了这间高级公寓。进门之后他就意识到这间不足10曡的房间大概有多么昂贵。

正对着卧室的夜景深处，是闪耀着红色光芒的东京塔。

横山裕帮他把衣服一件件挂到衣柜里，”地方不大，但还算安静。”

锦户亮有些无措地点了点头，关于房租的问题最终还是没能问出口，入住的第一天，他试着下厨做了意面，横山裕很美味地吃干净了。

“明天还会来吗？”

“如果锦户君希望我来的话。”

锦户亮不好意思地揉揉眼睛，”随时都可以来，反正，反正——”

反正是你付的房租。

横山裕截断了他难以出口的下半句话，”不过明天来不了，得参加会议，之后需要约见客户。”

“啊，那好吧。”

横山裕恋恋不舍地用手指蘸了盘子里的番茄酱，放进嘴里。

“下次还能给我做吗？锦户君真的很有天赋。一直以为成绩好的人，做饭肯定很难吃。”

锦户亮笑着摆摆手，”意面很简单啦——再说成绩好怎么会落榜两次......”

“有种叫‘本番恐惧症’的，锦户君说不定就是那种，因为紧张才发挥失误的。”

横山裕吮着指尖酸甜的味道，”下次能试试做中华料理吗？麻婆豆腐什么的。”

“嗯，我试试。”锦户亮把盘子从他手里抽走，”别刮了，盘子都被你刮干净了。”

“真的很好吃嘛。比店里的那种还好吃。对了，有些店里的服务生不是总会怪里怪气地说Bon appetite（祝您胃口好）吗？”

横山裕故意模仿着日式法语的蹩脚，锦户亮果然被戳中了笑点，端着盘子在洗碗池边毫不掩饰地大笑起来，看着他笑起来的样子，横山裕也忍不住笑了。

“怎么像个小学生似的。”

“什么啊——啊，笑得鼻尖都冒汗了。”锦户亮抬起手臂用袖子蹭掉了鼻尖渗出来的细细的汗珠。

“笨蛋才会因为这个笑得那么用力呢，Bon appetite~”

“横山君才是笨蛋——哈、哈、学得好像！”

“Bon appe~~~tite！”

锦户亮笑倒在地板上，”够了！”

横山裕望着他在木地板上抱着肚子笑，抿着嘴招手。”过来这边。”

“啊？”

横山裕把一只手搭在靠椅椅背上，故作轻浮地冲锦户亮勾手指。”过来。”

“什么啊，那种叫法。我又不是小狗。”

“哈。”横山裕干脆拍了拍膝盖。”给你吃骨头饼干。”

锦户亮站起来整了整裤子，装作不满地蹭过来，扳过横山裕的下巴在他耳朵上轻轻咬了一口，然后跨坐在横山裕膝盖上。

他的眼睛还是泪光闪闪的，笑得太厉害的缘故，眼角有一点可爱的笑纹。

两人细细地接吻。

锦户亮吻过横山裕的眼睫，脸颊，睁开眼目光对视的瞬间，突然静默下来，反而不知该说什么，移开了目光。

憋了一会儿，锦户亮才重新看向横山裕的眼睛。

“饼干呢。”

横山裕噗嗤地笑出来。

 

记者们团团围住病床，有人甚至挤开了前来阻止的医生，拼命地将收音麦克递到横山裕嘴边。

“你们——你们干什么！这是违法行为！”

大仓和安田在记者的洪流中不停地试图拨开人群，最终发现在支援来临之前怎么努力都是徒劳。在层层叠叠的记者外围，他们听到各种问题不断抛向横山裕。

“请问铃木财团的管理层变动与这件事有何关联？”

“听说您遭受到多次性侵害是真的吗？”

“死里逃生有何感想？”

“听说您与疑犯是在夜店认识的请问是事实嘛？”

“铃木拓先生曾将女儿托付给您，请问这之后您有什么打算？”

安田绝望地望着各种端着长枪短炮的人为了争夺视听率将一个个过激的问题抛向还没痊愈的男人，大仓则看着平板电脑上某家电视直播的画面，横山裕安静地望着镜头，一言不发。

“这么快就采访到受害者”

“被打的很惨的样子耶”

“犯人去死！”

“没杀人的话不会判刑很重吧？”

“记者们好样的！”

“所以说日本完了w”

“这男人是铃木财团继任董事，超——有钱的”

“有钱人都死掉就好了（笑）”

“完全不同情了呢”

“+1”

“表情没怎么变，有够无聊。”

“这副小白脸的长相，该不会是睡上去的吧”

“有可能有可能”

“公车董事长（爆）”

“恶心w”

点击量和评论数量以肉眼可见的速度上涨着。

大仓皱着眉头关掉那个网页，感觉胃部隐隐作痛。抬头的瞬间就听到安田憋足一口气冲着人群大吼，”滚出去！”

“等、等下前辈，这么吼可不妙...”

“他是病人啊！还没有痊愈，还处在痛苦中没有恢复，你们怎么能做这种事，你们是人吗？”

话语的后半句安田的喉咙喊嘶哑了。

可是没有人转过头来看一眼。

还好增援的小组赶了过来，将记者们连拖带推地拦出门外。

病房终于安静下来，门外”我们有知情权”的抗议声渐渐远去。安田看到横山裕手臂上的吊针不知什么时候扯开了，针眼流出血来。

大仓把一直被挤在门外的护士引进去给他重新扎针，这个过程中横山裕始终没有出声，也没有任何表情。

刑侦课课长进来以后先是擦了擦脸上的汗水，看横山裕没什么事，才回头拍了拍一言不发地垂着头等着挨训的安田，没说一句话又走掉了。

刚才的闹剧如同一场梦。安田走到床边郑重地弯腰，道歉的话还没出口，横山裕就说话了。

“安田君，水果篮是谁送来的？”

“——我不知道。抱歉，——”

横山裕看着里面的香蕉皮，望着他，表情严肃。

“刚才人太多我没注意到，无论是谁吃了那里面的水果，现在最好马上去洗胃。”

安田听到背后一声响，回头看到大仓倒在地上，痛苦地抽搐。

 

横山裕告别了锦户亮之后径直开车回到了公司。

进门之后，偌大的空间中飘荡着的细密的交谈声骤然安静下来，似乎所有人都变成了与别人无交集的个体，纷纷埋头于自己的事。

“这份文件请您签字。”

吉代千佳是这里的秘书长。几十年的秘书生涯让她带有礼貌而凛然的气质，即使是铃木本人也不能对她的意见完全置之不理。

至于横山裕，对她来说也许只是副董事长这个位置上暂存的一个符号。

横山裕接过文件夹，随手翻了翻。

“抱歉，文京区分店的项目我还没听说过。”

“铃木先生已经首肯了，只需要您签字。”

她轻微地咳了一声，露出居于高位之人的藏在礼貌之下的不耐烦。

横山裕看着她，把自己名字签到右下角。

吉代接过文件后就转身走出了这间独立办公室，将横山裕独自留下。

横山裕转过身去，面对着巨大的落地窗，整理了一下领口，随即坐到办公椅上，点开桌面上的待办事项。

门外人们的交谈声又回归正常，似乎刚才的异样从没发生过。

 

突然门又开了。吉代进来之后象征性地敲了敲门，把手中的一叠资料放到桌上：

“明晚会见海外合作商，这是到访人员名单资料和行程安排。”

横山裕拿过一份打开，皱起眉头。

“又要带客户去六本木吗。”

“不然呢？”

吉代鼻翼动了动，似乎用尽了对横山裕的耐心。

“虽然您上任副董事长仅仅一个月，但是在这里就职将近5年，您对公司的待客流程还不清楚吗？”

“......对不起。”横山裕垂下眼睛。”我只是想，......村上桑最近不是跑那边跑的很勤吗，为什么不让他去？”

吉代把资料翻开，”这里清楚表明了会见客人的是副董事长及营业课课长，您提到的村上桑已经从营业课调职到财务课了，他不、会、来参加的。”

“...可是之前副董事需要参加这个么。”

话一出口横山裕也有点讶异这次自己竟然没有妥协。果然，吉代挑起一边眉毛，”您是对公司人员安排有意见吗？”

“不是意见。我明天整天都要处理合同，恐怕没有时间去接待。另外采购部门的费用支出也有些问题要查。”

吉代沉默地盯着他。横山裕面无表情地对上她的冰冷目光。

“好吧。我会重新作安排。”吉代开口，”不过，”她冷冷地看了横山裕一眼，”希望您明天的工作能有内容在董事会汇报。”

横山裕点点头，无声地做了个”请”的手势。

吉代留下一个怒气和厌恶的背影。横山裕望着门口的方向轻轻笑起来，最后笑得眯起眼睛来。如果那女人看到他这样的笑容，一定会气到踩着高跟鞋去把手下的行政课职员们一个个骂一遍。

不为难那群人了。跟锦户一个岁数，还都是小孩子呢。

手机突然响了起来。

横山裕看了一眼屏幕，不用也是村上，这年代还用系统短信的只有他这种固执的家伙了。

“天台见。”

两人同期进了这家公司，既是竞争对手也彼此帮扶，这些年下来，村上算是横山裕最信任的同事之一。

但是作为同事就不得不提防，尤其在这种微妙的时期里。上个月铃木身体突然恶化，在他住院期间公司内部一片动荡，觊觎董事长位置的人不在少数，然而突然一纸文件传到董事会，铃木亲荐横山  
做了副董事长。

按理来说应有董事会选举产生，然而老头手里握着公司百分之五十一的股份，之至少在他活着的时候，说一不二的地位还是不会动摇的。

于是在一片猜忌和憎恨的目光中，横山裕搬进了董事长办公室。在铃木治疗期间，代理他全权负责公司日常事务。

步入天台，日光强烈的刺眼。村上冲着横山晃了晃手里的咖啡。

“喘口气。”

“嗯。”

横山踱步到他身边。

“你什么时候调任到财务课了？”

“吉代那家伙没跟你说？嘛，这也是老头子的主意，三天以前的事了，我这几天埋在账簿堆里，看的头昏脑胀。”

村上平时嗓门大性格直，想象了下他对着账本抓耳挠腮的样子，横山裕不禁微笑了下。

“怪不得最近都没见你人影。”

“你呢？上周的庆祝结束后吐得够呛吧。”

“啊，差点被灌死，都不记得是怎么逃走的了。”

横山裕微笑了下，还好遇到了一个善良的家伙把自己捡回去了。

“这群人呐，趁着董事长不在，真够乱来的。”

上任第三周时公司突然举办了一场可疑的庆祝会。营业课的同事加上董事会的几个活跃份子轮着敬酒，一副要让横山裕出丑的架势。

“第二天知道你没来上班，那群家伙，哼，就像是得逞了似的，真火大。”

横山裕弯起嘴角，一副了然的样子拍了拍他的肩膀。

外边空气很清新，比里面干净多了。横山裕深深地呼吸了几口，感觉冰凉的空气灌满内脏。

“我……我觉得我不太适合。”

“什么？”

“这个位置。”

“你说什么呢。”村上习惯性的拍了他一巴掌。以前他特别喜欢打人头，后来慢慢改成了拍肩膀。

“你一定能行的，你有毅力，也有想法。”

“这么大一个公司，砸到我手里怎么办。”

横山裕苦笑了一下。

“每晚睡不着觉，想到要走进这个地方就很想吐。”

村上望着他。

“没想到你会这么焦虑……”

“我抗压能力很弱的。最近，都吃不下东西。”

“那可不行……”村上忧虑地看着他，”买点泡面之类的备在家里吧。”

“Hina。”

横山裕突然开口叫了以前的昵称，村上怔了一下，表情有些不自然。

“干嘛叫这个，怪不好意思的。”

横山裕笑着，”就是想看你别扭，哈。”

村上大笑着用力拍了他一下，把咖啡喝干净，先离开了天台。

横山裕望着对方背影消失，沉默着伸出手臂用力伸展了一下，用力呼吸几次，才走向办公室。

 

 

锦户亮每天认真的背着书，美术史都快翻烂了。看累了的时候他就眺望一会儿远方东京塔的灯光，或者在纸上涂画横山裕的侧脸。

横山裕的脸部曲线很漂亮，窄下巴，尖鼻子。头一次见面的时候，若不是这张好看的脸，锦户亮当时百分之八十可能会直接走开。

他描出横山裕嘴唇的轮廓，然后在上面加上浅浅的竖纹。形状饱满，颜色好看，中和了尖下巴带给人的刻薄的感觉，有些孩子气地嘟着。

打了阴影。从书包里拿出彩铅笔，把颜色填满。

不知不觉竟然画了完整的肖像。

锦户亮看着完成后的作品，意识到个人的情绪太多地印记在里面了。画中的横山裕跟本人又不太一样，锦户亮清楚地知道横山裕是个做事得体，谨慎，圆滑甚至有点心机的人，可是画中的人却只留下了他的温柔，包容，和一点稚气。如果完全失去了这种稚气，锦户亮不会和他这样合拍，只是他心里某个孩子的部分刚好遇到了横山裕的那部分，于是就像是共享了一个秘密基地一样，变成了彼此特别的人。

天黑了之后，锦户亮打开灯，等着外卖到。7点的时候门铃终于响起来了。

“好慢啊……”

锦户亮站起来去开门，一开门，横山裕拎着一盒披萨冲他摇晃。

“诶……”

“怎么了，时机不对吗？还想着这个时间你应该饿了呢。”

横山裕自我解嘲地笑了笑，”你不吃我一个人吃了。”

“不是啦。以为是外卖，早知道就不定了。”

“一起吃也可以啊。”

“我定的是麻婆豆腐诶。”

横山裕毫不在意地走进去，洗手后自顾自地拿了一块披萨塞进嘴里。

“饿了？”

“超级饿。”

横山裕用力嚼着覆盖着芝士香肠和橄榄的面饼，话语含糊不清：”一天没吃饭。”

“为什么啊？”

“很多事要做，等发现的时候已经6点半了。肚子饿得直叫。”

锦户亮同情地点点头，拿起一块披萨。

“好烫！好烫！横山君帮我拿掉！”

半流质的芝士流到手上了，横山裕手忙脚乱地叼着披萨拿纸巾把他手上的芝士擦掉，锦户亮被烫的直吸气。

“怎么这么热啊！”

“在路上应该都凉了啊。”

锦户亮愁眉苦脸地吹着手指，”好痛……”

“对不起。”

“为什么对不起，又不是横山君的错。”

横山裕呆了一下。

“是啊，道歉成习惯了。社畜就是这个样子的。”

“诶～我以为横山君已经走到食物链上层了呢。”

“食物链是什么啊……”

横山裕望着锦户亮开怀大笑的脸，感到心里的某个角落慢慢变得柔软下来。

“锦户君……”

“嗯？”

男人舀了一勺麻婆豆腐倒进嘴里，表情淡淡的。

“总觉得被你拯救了。”

“什么啊。”

横山裕把勺子塞进嘴里，用手指了指连接着夜空的阳台。

“之前我总是想从那里跳下去。”

锦户亮愣了一下，”你说什么啊。”

“开玩笑的。”

“啊？”

“对了，第一次见面说的那个男朋友的故事，也是假的。”

“什么啊——我的脑袋跟不上了！”

锦户亮瞬间陷入真假的混乱中，一脸迷茫，横山裕笑着把白米饭扒进嘴里。

“学习怎么样？”

“......还好，今天复习了以后做了两小时题。”

“辛苦了。”

锦户亮吃着豆腐，刚才就表现在脸上的不安依然没消失。

趁着横山裕低头吃东西的时候，他偷偷地观察着横山。然而这些都没逃过横山的余光。

“怎么了？”

“……”

“跳下去？男朋友？”

“到底哪边是假的啊...？都是假的对吧？”

锦户亮注视着他的脸。

横山裕安静地思考了一下，点点头。

“至少现在没那个想法，放心。”

说着抬头对锦户亮微笑了一下。

锦户亮点了点头。除此之外横山裕似乎并不打算说着别的什么，他也不好多问。

他又看了一眼横山，对方正把豆腐浇汁淋到米饭上，用勺子拌起来。

“这家很好吃，待会儿把店名告诉我。”

横山裕若无其事地说。

 

“诺。”锦户亮倒好了茶，把一杯塞到横山手里。

“那个——”

“嗯？”

“是公司的事吧？”锦户亮鼓起勇气，握着茶杯的手松开又握紧，”虽然我帮不上什么忙，但是，至少可以对我说。”

横山裕望着他一脸严肃，忍不住笑了起来。

“我是认真的！”

“我知道，我知道。”

横山裕微笑着。

“好开心。”

“哈？”

“我知道锦户君一直在想我，但没想到会这么认真地担心我。”

横山裕隔着桌子伸出手去握住他的手。

“今天耳朵一直发烧来着，所以就想着，无论如何也要来见你……”

想到那张画，锦户亮一下子红了脸。

横山起身绕过餐桌，”锦户君今天耳朵有没有发烧？”

锦户亮懵懵地点了点头。之前他没注意到，但是此时他的耳朵像是着了火。

横山裕缓缓解开衣扣，把锦户亮的手带到自己腰间。

锦户亮从下摆伸手进去，抚摸男人纤瘦的腰肢，他的锁骨很好看。横山裕拉开锦户亮的裤链，蹲下来，对他狡诈地笑了笑。

“想做这种事……”说着把锦户亮的分身释放出来，锦户亮红了脸，半软的分身很快地精神起来。

“这……这不好吧……”

“锦户君第一次被人这么做？”

“男人的话，嗯……”

横山裕伸出舌尖舔了下。

“好涩……”

“那个，不用勉强做这个……”

锦户亮慌乱地望着落地窗的方向。

“放心，没人看得到。”

横山裕又尝试了一次，用口腔包围住他的分身。

“算做今天用功学习的奖励。” 

横山裕说着，心里却在想，如果公司里的那群人看到他跪在一个男人脚边做这种事，会不会惊得集体心脏病发作。

他张开嘴把发硬的前端含进去，吞吐了几次，让柱身被唾液沾湿。绝对算不上是好的味道。可是横山裕却为此兴奋了起来。锦户亮拉起衬衫的下摆，目不转睛地盯着他，横山裕把手滑到他背后捏了  
捏他紧绷绷的屁股，”不用紧张，习惯就好了。”

“怎、怎么习惯的了…”

锦户亮红着脸，横山裕在这种时候流露出的游刃有余，让他又一次感觉到两人之间年龄差给他带来的不自信，即使他是传统意义上男性的一方。

横山裕重新含住了硬挺的柱身，用手辅助着，前后移动脑袋。

锦户亮发出难耐的叹息，忍不住把手搭到横山裕脑袋上。横山裕吐出滚烫的硬物，仰起脸将他的食指含入口中，舌尖碰触着刚才被芝士烫过的地方，

“还痛吗…”

“早就不痛了…”

锦户亮弯起手指，碰到潮湿柔软的上颚，忍不住又将中指和无名指放进去，横山裕好笑地合住牙齿，在他的指关节上留下一排齿痕，吃痛的同时，锦户亮依然继续着手指的动作，戏弄着他，带出的口水顺着下巴流下去。

横山裕望着他。

锦户亮把沾满粘液的手指收回来，握住硬得发痛的分身来回撸动。另一只手压住横山裕的后脑勺，横山裕顺从地张开嘴。

“好多啊。”

横山裕把锦户亮的东西吐到纸巾上包起来，”有点腥。”

锦户亮躺下来在地板上盯着天花板喘息着回味，听到横山裕的话后，费力地转过脑袋来，”对不起。”

“没什么，又不是在责怪你。”横山裕坐起来爬到锦户身边低下头吻住他。

锦户亮用力地与横山裕深吻，伸手搂住他的脖子，微微涩腥的味道在嘴里扩散，可是锦户亮并不讨厌。

“今天留下来吗。”难舍难分的唇舌交缠中锦户亮问。

“锦户君想要我留下来吗？”

横山裕被年下的男人用双臂搂着，感觉就像被小狗喜欢上了的毛绒玩具，有些忍不住想逗他。

锦户亮点点头。

“只留下来，不做也可以吗？”横山裕忍着笑，一本正经地问他。

锦户亮有些羞恼地皱起眉头，”干嘛这么说，我又不是满脑子只想做爱的色狼。”

“诶，不是吗？”横山裕故作惊讶地装傻盯着他，被锦户亮恼羞成怒地翻身压上去按着他咬耳朵，笑得缩成一团，锦户亮还不肯放过他，不断的戳他的痒处，房间里被两人的傻笑声充满。

远方东京塔的红光忽明忽暗。

几个小时之后，在晨光中清醒过来的城市开始变得拥堵起来，而铃木财团的一位董事却在这个时候在家中死去。


	4. 4

——

“凶器在你家中被发现，上面虽然没有你的指纹，但是型号证明这都是在你打工的店内购入的。” 

锦户亮眼睛一眨不眨地听着，偶尔挠挠头。

“店里…你是说棒球球棒吗？那是朋友的，我不会打，右肩还受过伤——”

警官耳朵动了动，如果锦户亮说的是真的的话，那他不是无辜的就是计谋完善的罪犯。

被害人都是头部左侧受伤，多个打击点也显示凶手的惯用手是右手，而且使用的凶器并不是球棒，而是手握哑铃。

“说起来，你为什么要去打工？既然你不需要任何开销——”

“等下，虽然房租不用付，吃饭什么的生活费还是得有啊。”

锦户亮苦笑着，”我又不是被包养。”

年轻警员用鼻子哼了一声，”很难说。”

锦户亮看了他一眼，满脸的不高兴，但是没说什么。

这个案件发生了三个多月至今没有任何线索，但却在抓捕到锦户亮的同时发现了重大突破点，在搜查室内时，搜查员从箱体床的深处找到的手握哑铃凹槽中沾有血迹，检测后的血液分析显示跟铃木财团的被害人完全一致。

“横山君怎么样了？”

锦户亮突然问道。

这还是他第一次主动提出问题。警官摸着下巴，盯着他的双眼。

“他醒来了。”

“记者...那些人，会去打扰他的吧，你们会拦住他们的吧？”

锦户亮安静地说着，似乎非常相信警察会听从自己的话。

“你说他有过自杀的历史，愿意多聊聊这个吗。”

“如果说了的话，你们会让我去见见他吗？——判刑之前。”

警官皱起眉头。

“什么意思。”

锦户亮默默地看了看自己的手。

“虽然没有杀死那个董事，但是我做了其它不好的事情。”

警官觉得脑袋里响了一下，”你说的具体是指什么？”

锦户亮眯着眼睛看看自己的手，像是后悔了一样。

 

医院里。

“这到底是怎么回事？？”

安田激动地质问着横山裕，”是谁会这么做！？”

横山裕摆手，示意让他安静下来，等安田冷静下来以后，才开口，声音没有什么气力但是很稳：”我不能确定，但是，有可能是铃木财团的人干的。”

“哪个？”

“具体是谁我也说不清。”

横山裕抚摸着嘴唇，盯着白色的床单出神。

会有人这么想要将一个人置于死地吗，甚至不惜在他刚从疑犯手里被救出的当天？安田审视着横山裕，比起安田，他的神情很镇定，完全不像从来的受害人那样恍惚惊恐。

这种异常让安田非常不安，可是他也没法找到什么头绪，目前掌握到的证物只有直指锦户亮的凶器，对锦户亮的审讯进行到什么地步，他还不清楚。

安田想到横山裕的那个模糊不清的回答，突然萌生了要重新问一次的想法，护士却突然敲门进来，传达了大仓在洗胃之后生命体征安定的消息。安田终于松了口气。

“太好了呢。” 横山裕说。

刚才放置水果篮的地方空无一物。水果篮自身已经被作为证物带走检验了。

这之后他就没再开口。

“有……有什么想法吗。比如可能是这个人，之类的。”

安田清了清嗓子，将沉浸在自己思绪中的横山裕拉回现实。

“啊？——没有。公司内部原本一直很团结，老一点的员工都跟着铃木桑奋斗了半辈子，年轻一辈的，比如我，也是铃木桑培养起来的。”

他叹了口气，可是并不像是真心的。

“但是铃木桑住院后，公司内就不太平了。上一位董事死于非命后，公司里资历老的董事们人人自危，甚至有人怀疑是我…明明我所在的位置更加危险吧。”

“所以你觉得水果有问题？”

“是的。”

横山裕认真地说，”我在这里没有什么朋友，公司的人更不可能在发生这种事后第一时间赶来看我。”

安田一时语塞。他拉着椅子向前坐了坐，”你和公司的人关系不好？”

横山裕点点头。”虽然这么说一定会被怀疑，但是晋升之后，在公司几乎——几乎被所有人讨厌了。”

“说起来，为什么指定你做副董事呢？明明还有更多有资历的人。”

“我也想问问社长啊。”横山裕苦笑着，”等他醒来，一定要揪住他的领子，‘看你做的好事！’，哈哈。”

安田点点头。

以前也有过这样的案例，身处高层又倍感压力的人会在遇到挫折时寻求些刺激。如果锦户亮是犯人，那他替横山裕犯罪的可能性很大，然而目前为止也不能排除横山裕本人犯罪的可能性，正如他所说的，被公司里的人讨厌，难免会遇到几个过分为难他的人，恨由心生导致的犯罪也不少见。

安田头痛地捏了捏眉心，接下来只能看案件事发当天两人的不在场证明了。

电话突然响起来。

“您好。”

“快到总部这里来，又出事了。”

安田没多问，挂断的瞬间模糊听到话筒里传来铃木桑这几个字。

 

 

横山裕连着加班三天，摘掉框架眼镜后，感觉大脑和眼睛一起酸痛着，便站起身舒展一下筋骨。

武田董事，也就是不幸遇害的人遗留下来的工作一时半会儿做不完，加上公司内部风声四起，有几个年轻的部员已经递了辞呈。

横山裕签了最后一份解约书以后，那个年轻的企划部的员工就抓着包转身走出去了，连句”受您照顾了”的客套话都没留下。当时进来的时候明明还总缠着横山裕，前辈长前辈短的。

也难怪。

横山裕想着，走出办公间以后，几十双眼睛齐刷刷地望着他，然后纷纷转到别处。横山裕心情复杂地穿过一排排隔间走到外边，顺着求生通道走到了天台。

对账本不是他的分内工作，但是武田留在保险柜里的一些书类合同里中，有几处用红笔画了圈，旁边标注了”8月账目数字不对”“合作期已过，单据疑似造假”等等，他不得不一个个检查一遍，发现公司内部的账务的确出了问题。

铃木桑6月住院后，原本合作的四家供应商里有一家涨价，两家表现出要和其他酒店合作的趋向，蹊跷出在唯一没有任何波动的福本水产。

横山裕发现一些高档鱼类的购入价保持原来的水平，数量却成倍上升，而消耗量却没有明显变化——那么购入的多出来的生鲜都去哪里了呢？横山裕叫来当时负责审计的财务部的人员询问，得到的回应是社长用来馈赠老客户了。

这种灰色交易没有入明账，横山裕也没办法，接下来又查出一笔采购照明设施的单据缺失， 8月份甚至没有税款上缴记录。他吓出一身冷汗，连忙召集了法务部和财务部的员工连夜开会，第二天补齐后还缴纳了加算税，才没被税务警察找上门来。

武田去世后心力交瘁的不仅有横山裕，还有村上，最新的账簿还没来得及过眼就出了问题，他内疚不已，熬了七八天夜看完了其余的账目，之后累倒住院了。

今晚本想去锦户亮那里一起吃饭，锦户亮却说和之前的同学约好去听课，横山裕悻悻地挂掉电话，拨给Subaru。

“晚上一起吃饭吗？”

电话接通后，横山裕听到小孩子吵闹的声音。

“可以啊。不过得9点之后。妈的，我这里都快变成幼稚园了。”

横山裕笑了起来。

“很辛苦吧。”

Subaru吸了口气，最后大概是把废话这两个字憋回去了，闷闷地说了句还好。

原来一直对小孩子很苦手的涩谷昴，横山裕管他叫Subaru，居然在辞职后开了个教室教小孩弹吉他。他原本是学音乐的，结果阴差阳错地被这家酒店招收做了酒店前台，不过涩谷腿部有旧伤，呆了两年就忍受不下去，离职了。

 

横山裕先到了店里，坐了一会儿才听到有人进门。

小个子的男人眼里有血丝，横山裕猜想是最近阴湿的天气让他的腿疾发作，夜里睡不好。

“抱歉，今天那家长也来晚了，道歉又说了一堆没用的话。”

Subaru含糊地说，端起杯子喝了一口，“今天怎么没去约会，被甩了吗。”

“才不会——是之前的那个单身妈妈？”

两人杯口象征性地碰了一下，Subaru点点头。

“啊。”

“冲她发火不就好了。”

横山裕盯着他的脸，笑了笑叫来服务生。

“嘛，那家伙很忙，所以这次就算了。”涩谷挠挠头，中长的头发被他抓得有点乱，索性把手腕上的发绳取下来把头发扎成一个小揪。

“这么体贴，不如跟她结婚。”

“哈？？”涩谷瞪圆眼睛，”说、说什么呢！”

横山裕笑起来，涩谷昴这种耿直又敏感的性格特别容易把他的话当真，”看起来她对你很有好感啊，你不也说过，是个美人。”

涩谷明明横山裕又在乱说，但还是涨红了脸，”——有孩子的我可受不了！”

“知道了知道了，小点声。”横山裕帮他倒满酒杯，涩谷端起来，抓抓头发一闭眼睛灌下去整杯，呛出泪花。

“你想帮她？”

“也不是帮…至少加班工作的时候，孩子在我这里比较放心。那家伙好像也没有什么带孩子的经验......”

横山裕同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，”有什么需要的尽管跟我说。”

“那今晚吃饭你出钱。”

“那不行，按照规矩猜拳。”

 

酒过半巡，涩谷有些微醺。

“村上现在怎么样？”

“他最近累病了，在住院。”

“是吗？”

“你们没联系？”

“那家伙很早开始就没跟我联系了，真冷淡啊。”

“他太忙了吧。”

“吃顿饭的时间都没有么......之前还拜托我找Maru给他买点——那个，叫什么的，——”

“Maru？”

忽然门铃一响，伴随着老板招呼的声音，一个陌生的男声响起来。

“Subaru君？”

 

横山裕回头看，是个个子高高的青年，右手牵着个10岁左右的小男孩。

那人惊喜地招着手走过来：”跟朋友约的地方居然是这里啊？我也刚好带龙太郎来吃个晚饭。”

“Shibuya先生~！”小孩叫着扑过来抱住是涩谷纤瘦的大腿，被他一扑，涩谷一下子清醒过来，一半惊吓一半失措地在横山裕和这人之间看来看去，最后把眼神定到了那人身上，压低声音几乎是咬牙切齿地说，”你怎么来了？！”

脸涨得红扑扑的。横山裕好奇地看着他，还没见过Subaru这幅表情。

“吃饭啊。”那人笑眯眯地，看起来是个很友善的青年，说着就向横山裕伸出手来：”您好，我是涩谷桑学生的家长，大仓忠义。”

横山裕跟他握了握手，那人继续说，”没想到分开才1小时就又跟Subaru君相遇了。”他摸摸小孩子的头顶，”龙太郎想吃什么？”

“龙太郎要和先生一起吃饭！”

“不行，不可以打扰先生和朋友喔！”

横山裕眼睛一转。

“难道，”他望着涩谷，”这就是那个——”

“闭嘴！闭嘴！”涩谷着急地几乎要扑上来捂他的嘴巴了，”绝对不许说！”

“什么？”大仓歪了歪头，不太明白个中所以。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”横山裕笑着挡开Subaru的手，”——？”

“今天我出钱，Yoko，Yoko！”

 

几人换了张四人座，给龙太郎点了一份插着可爱的小旗子的儿童套餐。涩谷似乎受到了很大的打击，一蹶不振地趴在桌子上，一绺头发落在脸边。

“Subaru君没事吧？好像很没精神的样子。”

“诶，他平时不是这样的吗？”横山裕故意问，果不其然收到一个右下方飞来的眼刀。大仓没看到，思考了一下：”Subaru君平时很受小孩子欢迎的，虽然他本人没那个自觉的样子......”

“喂，赶快吃完回家，明天龙太郎还要上学吧！？这个时间带他出来吃饭，变胖了不受女孩子欢迎怎么办！”

涩谷嘟嘟囔囔地念叨着，”快吃快吃！”

横山裕笑着擦掉眼角的泪花，”真是没想到...”

 

 

大仓坐在横山裕车的后座，龙太郎已经在他怀里睡熟了。

横山裕把他们送到庭院门口以后，大仓抱着龙太郎微微欠了欠身，他身边的管家让保姆抱着孩子先回家里，在后视镜中两人一直躬着身体，直到横山裕驶下坡看不到了为止。

“有钱人家的少爷啊。”横山裕随意感叹着。

“以前也不怎么样的。”涩谷歪在副驾上，”高中的时候，还跟我一起打工呢。”

“是Subaru的后辈？”

“嗯，Maru介绍我认识的。”

横山裕点点头。

“抱歉啊，一直瞒着你...只是有点复杂，你看，他是个男的...又带着个孩子。”

“没什么可道歉的，不过就算是你自己告诉我，我也会像刚才那样爆笑的，放心吧。”

涩谷释然地捶了他一拳，”你这人真够讨厌的。”

过了一会儿车停到了涩谷的公寓下边，下车之前，Subaru说，”谢谢你，Yoko。”

横山裕默默点点头，”钱的事你不要担心，好好治腿。”

涩谷背对着他摇了摇手。

看看时间，不过才1点，横山裕趴在方向盘上，在去锦户那里和回家之间考虑了一会儿，最终还是回家了。

 

 

“这是你诊所的费用明细吧？”

安田把一张纸片放到他面前，穿着白色医师服的男人仔细辨认之后点了点头，”是我们诊所开具的。”

 

“那就麻烦你提供将这期间所有开过药的患者名单。”  
丸山疑惑地看着安田，但似乎没有开口问的勇气，只是默默点了点头。

不多时，便打出一份列了11个人名的名单。

安田扫了一眼，心中的那个名字并没有出现在上面。

“这是全部的？”

“是的，这段期间只有这些了，不信可以亲自看记录。”

丸山指了指电脑。

“不必了，话先说在前，知情不报视为共犯，希望你记住。”

安田点了点头，留下面露愠色的男人走出诊所的门。

 

挨个排查之后，这些人与受害人没有任何关系，可是胃内容物检测里的确发现了残留的三唑仑成分，并在锦户亮家中发现了这家诊所开具的收据。

“可恶……线索又断了。”

安田烦躁地挠着头。 

如果不是锦户亮，那为什么收据会在他家出现？董事死去的夜里，大楼监控显示他俩的确没有离开过房间，除非有超能力，否则远隔数十公里之外的董事不可能会被这两人中的任意一个投毒后用哑铃击杀。

难道只能无罪释放了吗...安田的心里依然有什么东西让他非常在意。

他回到锦户亮住的大楼下边，仰视着53层高的大楼出神。楼体玻璃表面反射的阳光炫目刺眼，安田沉思了一会儿，对着大楼拍了几张照片，决定回到本部重新调查一边监控录像。

 

舆论热度只增不减，甚至连商家都嗅着金钱的味道蹭热度炒作自己的商品。武田夫人穿着丧服恸哭的样子还留在脑海里，她认定了是横山裕下手害死了武田先生，并称警察做事不力，尸位素餐。

然而横山裕依然躺在医院里，没有直接证据证明他有犯罪嫌疑，加上医生做出的诊断，短期之内他还需要调理一段时间才能摆脱营养不良引起的贫血。

安田一边走进地铁站，一边回想起横山裕的话来。

“安田桑，您养过宠物吗？”

“哈？”

“小猫，或者小狗之类的。”

横山裕右手连着点滴针，左手翻着托安田买来的漫画书。

“没有。那个跟本案没什么关系吧。”

“是。”横山裕看了他一眼，把厚厚的JUMP合起来。

“那你一定不知道，驯养一只宠物需要多长时间。”

安田几乎有些暴躁了，平时的他一向温厚，只是一个疑似杀人犯在眼前怡然自得地说些莫名其妙的话，实在是让他难以忍受。

“如果你是在挑衅的话——”

“挑衅？”横山裕奇怪地望着他。”我是在帮您理清思路。”

安田紧闭着嘴唇刷了交通卡。

地铁外的黑色背景里是紧握着吊环的人们，读书，或者看手机，个个神情不一。虽然所处同一空间，却是完完全全地割裂开的个体。

 

手机突然震动了一下。

安田掏出手机看了看大仓传来的简讯，横山裕公司内部的调查告一段落，暂时没有发现任何财务上的异常情况。

 

大仓食物中毒后送医及时，调养了两天就回来继续工作了。毒物是龙葵素，警方已经开始调查水果篮的来源了——然而好巧不巧的是连带横山裕所在的整排病房都处于设备更新期，监控无法使用。

有这么巧的事吗？

安田用力地揉着头发，回了个”知道了。”


	5. 5

时间倒回锦户亮被逮捕的四个月零一天之前。

“这边~”锦户亮跑向前几步又折回来，拉着横山裕的手臂拖着向前跑了几步，横山裕禁不住他的拖拽，踉踉跄跄地跟着快走了几步。

“急什么啊——”

“我想坐那个位置啊。”锦户亮指了指湖边的长椅。

“那你先过去。”横山裕冲着风吹过来的方向伸了个懒腰，衬衫被提起来露出一截雪白的肌肤。

锦户亮握着他的手腕，突然伸手捏了捏他的脸颊：”横山君是不是瘦了？”

 

“才多久没见...不过最近是挺累的。”

“有没有好好吃饭啊？”锦户亮担忧地说，”不会一直靠外卖填饱肚子吧！”

“没办法。”横山裕摊了摊手，”所以今天晚上做好吃的给我吧。”

“好啊，横山君想吃什么？”锦户亮认真地问他，让横山裕忍不住生了恶作剧的心，指着长椅的方向：”呀，有人过去坐了！”

“诶！！我就说快一点嘛！”锦户亮着急地看过去，才发现被骗了，罪魁祸首笑得弯下腰去，后来干脆蹲下来，”你啊，简直是个笨蛋。”

“横山君性格太差劲了——”锦户亮拖着他站起来，朝着湖边走过去。

陪着锦户亮出来写生，加上散步晒太阳，就是周六上午的行程安排了。横山裕懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，和锦户之间隔着不远不近的距离。

阳光照在身上暖融融的，不一会儿身体就热了起来，湖面刮来的凉风让人恰到好处地带来了湿度，惬意地几乎要睡着了。

横山裕闭着眼睛，然而突然有种视线让他觉得莫名不舒服。

“锦户君。”

“嗯？”

“你继续画，待会无论谁跟你说话，问什么，都说不知道，明白吗？——不要回头。”

“喔、好......”

横山裕放缓语气，试着不要吓到锦户，”可能是公司的人，扯上关系会有点麻烦。我先去超市买东西，你画完再回来就好。”

“知道了。”锦户亮绷着肩膀，运笔僵硬。

横山裕试着让自己若无其事地起身，活动了下肩膀，就离开了长椅。向着感到视线的方向走去，并没有看到什么熟悉的面孔，再一看，就发现了一个带着棒球帽的男人面对着自动贩卖机，却迟迟没有按下键去选择饮品。

横山裕决定向他走去。那人从玻璃的反光看到了他，嘟囔着”没零钱了呢...”就低着头匆匆离开。横山裕悠闲地买了一罐饮料，在自动贩卖机旁边喝完扔掉罐子，才慢慢地走向附近的地铁站。

是谁选了这么笨的家伙来跟着自己啊。

那人大概会回去找锦户亮。希望锦户那家伙不要暴露就好。

横山裕离开20分钟左右，锦户亮终于有些坐不住了。心里各种各样的想法交织在一起，下笔乱糟糟的，完全没有了以往的自如。

“打扰了。”

被这声音吓了一跳，锦户亮猛地向旁边看过去，见是一位年迈的老人，才安心一点，点了点头。

“您的画很有灵气，请问是哪个大学的学生呢？”

“不敢当，我还没考上——”锦户亮突然想起了横山裕的话，闭着嘴巴摇了摇头，”浪人一个而已。”

“不必谦虚，我当年也学过一些，虽说不专业，但画的人是不是用心还是能看得出来的。您的技法很好，只是刚才心不在画上，所以色彩填补得太多，厚重了。”

锦户亮有些尴尬地挠了挠头，”啊...对不起。”

老人笑了笑，正打算说什么的时候，一阵强风袭来，画架被吹倒在地，夹在画架上的纸有几张飞了出去。

锦户亮连忙赶去趁纸被吹进湖里之前捡了起来，回头的时候老者正在端详着一副画，若有所思。

“那个，请不要随便看别人的画好吗！”锦户有些生气地去拿，却在到手的瞬间，被风刮了去，眼睁睁地看着那张纸从两人手中溜走，直接飞到了湖中心。

“太不好意思了，没拿稳当...”老人惭愧地鞠躬道歉，锦户亮看着画，也无计可施，又不想过分为难老人，摆了摆手没说什么，便收拾起东西一股脑地塞进包里离开了湖边。

然而回到家之后等了很久，横山裕也没有回来，LINE上也迟迟没有回复信息。

 

 

“铃木先生的女儿跟您有过交往关系吗？”

询问的警员一脸无趣，这些问题也不过是走个记录的过程，公司的人早已作证横山裕已经和铃木纪子订婚。

“是的。”

“你们感情好吗？”

“普通。”

警员抬头看了横山裕一眼，手里的按动式圆珠笔转了一圈：”你是说你们没有很深的感情吗？”

“只能说，普通。毕竟我们虽然认识好多年，正式交往也不过三个月。”

“这件事与你继任铃木公司副董事的职位有直接关系吗？”

“您认为呢？”

圆珠笔一顿，拍在桌上：”认真回答问题！”

横山裕态度平和，不为所动，”我认为，没有。”

“你也说过这个公司还有很多资历更老的人，铃木董事长亲自推荐了你，难道真的跟你的私人生活没有一点关系吗？”

“我认为没有。”

警员啧了一声，不耐烦地做手势关掉记录仪，正打算训斥这个不知好歹的家伙一番的时候，安田赶到了。

“铃木桑怎么样了？”

安田摇了摇头。

“监视器呢？”

“坏了。”安田长长地出了口气，努力舒缓自己躁动的情绪。

“什么鬼医院，哪里的监视器都坏！”

警员骂了一句，安田摆摆手：”接下来的事交给我吧，你对尸检那边熟，看看有什么疑点。”

那人点点头，回头威胁地看了横山裕一眼就走出了病房。

“没为难你吧？那家伙不坏的。”

安田坐下来，把凳子向前拉了下。

“铃木桑...真的去世了？”

“嗯。你的未婚妻，正在赶来的途中。”

横山裕表情空洞地点点头，举起左手很不熟练地从床头的纸盒里抽了张纸出来，像是不知道该怎么办一样地停顿在半空。

“她...一定很难过。”

安田观察着他的表情。

“你呢？”

“我？我也...很难过。”他捏着纸巾，”我不知道该说什么。”横山裕低下头来，”可人死不能复生。”

对于一个栽培他多年又将女儿交付给他的人来说，这不是应该有的表情。

横山裕试图表现得镇定自若，但是有些情绪还是表露了出来，重大变故带来的呆滞感之外，还有几分轻松。

“话说，为什么你身上发生了这么大的事，铃木先生又卧病在床，纪子小姐却一直在国外没有回来？”

“她很忙。”

横山裕一句话打断了安田想要追问的意图，”她在拓展铃木先生交给她的海外业务，是铃木先生亲自打电话叫她不要回来的。”

安田示意警员去核实这件事，”可是你呢？作为她的未婚夫遭遇了这种...”

“也许大家都瞒着她吧。我不知道。”横山裕摇摇头，恢复了最初的平静。

“她知道你和锦户之间的事吗？”安田试图用这个问题去动摇他，横山裕却只是点点头，”她知道。更多的，你得问她本人了。”

安田咬住指尖，陷入沉思。

 

公园那件事之后几天横山裕都没有露面，只是传来信息说最近几天会很忙，直到一周后的夜里才出现在锦户亮的住处。打开房门后厨房传来的动静让锦户亮有点紧张，小心翼翼地喊了一声，听到了熟悉的声音才放心的走过去。

“横山君，上次那个——”

“我买了胡萝卜和洋葱，今晚吃咖喱吧。”横山裕围着围裙，不知是有意还是无意地截断了锦户亮的话。他认真地切着洋葱，不熟练的程度让锦户亮在一旁看得心惊胆战，忍不住丢开包夺下了他手里的刀，”我来切吧——横山君这些天在做什么啊，也不联系我。”

“担心了？”

“啰嗦！”

横山裕笑起来，舔了舔手上的洋葱汁，被辣的伸出舌头来。

只是一周未见，横山裕似乎一下子憔悴了很多，眼睛下面泛着青色，似乎很久没有好好睡觉了。锦户亮细细地打量着他的面容，忍不住担心起来。但是相处这些时间以来他很明白有些事横山裕不愿意让他过问，只能揣着各种猜测把胡萝卜切成丁。

蔬菜丁焯过水以后放入熟牛肉片，把咖喱块放入汤中缓缓融化搅匀。

锦户亮做什么都井井有条。

虽然说是不喜欢收拾家，也还是会把要穿的衣服和鞋整理的整齐干净，做料理的时候，也是按顺序切好食材，备好调料，什么都有条不紊，什么都井然有序，横山裕看着看着竟然有些羡慕起来。

他做事的时候专注的神情也很迷人。

拿着画笔画画的时候，拖着调色盘的手总是紧紧扣着那个小圆圈，于是拇指就会沾染一些颜色。盯着画布的目光，似乎那里除了画中的世界，没有什么存在，没有什么值得在意。

专注得令人想要去夺走这份专注。

茶色的汤汁在搅拌下逐渐变得粘稠，锦户舀了一点到小碟子里尝了尝味道，又舀了些给横山裕。

“味道还好吧？”

“超级好。”横山裕喝完眯着眼睛回味着，露出好吃到受不了的表情，”锦户君应该去厨师学校啊。”

“什么——”锦户亮笑着把火收小，盯着锅里翻滚着的食材，斟酌了几秒，才开口问。

“最近很忙？”

“嗯。”

横山裕说着，毫无防备地打了个哈欠，带着锦户亮也跟着打了个哈欠。两人咂着嘴，不约而同地笑了起来。

“那今晚吃过就早点睡吧。”

“不，今晚要和锦户君做黏黏糊糊的事~”横山裕靠过来搂着锦户亮故意用脸去蹭他的脸，闹得锦户亮差点把刀碰到地上。

“很危险啦！”锦户亮笑着抱怨，挣开他的手把菜板上的残余倒进垃圾桶里，”准备吃饭吧，米也刚好煮熟了。”

横山裕把围裙解下来，慢慢叠成方块放到冰箱边的收纳篮里。看着忙忙碌碌的锦户亮，悠悠地开口。

“去洗澡吧。”

“嗯？”锦户亮不明所以地放下饭碗，紧接着就被拉住手腕。横山裕推着他进去，刚一进去，就把锦户亮按到墙上，拼命地吻他。

“怎、怎么啦...”

锦户亮有些不知所措，横山裕明显有些异样，但是他也说不出是哪里不对，只是这样主动又直接实在不是横山裕的作风。

横山裕没有说话，只是用力地吻他，扭开淋浴之后，两人被最初冰凉的水激得颤抖，随即就燃起了欲情，剥掉彼此身上淋湿的衣服，在逐渐升温的水流中激烈地交换着吻。

温热的水流不断顺着横山裕的肩膀流向锁骨再流到胸口，一道道水痕划过他雪白的肌肤流下去。

“之前没有说过，横山君的乳首......看起来特别色情，”锦户亮抱着横山裕，用勃起的器官抵着他的小腹轻轻蹭着对方，”让人很想去碰。”

“只有你会这么想，”横山裕环住锦户亮的肩膀，锦户亮望着他，长长的睫毛上不断有水珠滴落，让他忍不住去亲吻，也换来了对方更加热烈的回应。

不意间，锦户亮注意到了横山裕手腕的异样。

本来光洁白净的手腕内侧，不知什么时候添上了深浅不一的划痕，在水的浸泡下变成了淡红色。

“这是怎么回事？”锦户亮停下动作握住他的手，随即被横山裕甩开，似乎想用接吻来应付过去，声音懒懒的，”别在意，不小心而已。”。

“怎么能不在意，”锦户握住他的双手仔细查看，感到心脏扑通扑通地狂跳，水流打在他的双臂上，左边被划伤的伤口显得触目惊心，有几处很深的伤口甚至有被缝了一针的印记。

“怎么回事？”

横山裕皱着眉后退了一步把手抽出来，”我都说没事了。”

“和公司的人有关吗？横山君被人欺负了吗？”锦户亮急切地说着，”这才不是没事！”

“是我自己做的。”横山裕扫兴地关掉水喉抽了浴巾来擦脸，”别问了。我们吃饭去吧。”

“为什么？为什么这么做？发生了什么？”

“不关你的事——穿衣服。”

“告诉我啊！”

锦户亮急火攻心地去摇晃横山裕，横山裕烦躁地甩掉他的手，冷冰冰地看了他一眼。

只一眼，就让年下的男人哑口无言地站在原地，直到横山裕把手放到浴室门把手上：”现在可以吃饭了吗？”

果然年轻的人就是聒噪又大惊小怪啊。他看着锦户亮瘪着嘴点了点头，才暗暗松了口气，正想安慰他几句，没想到锦户亮眼眶一红，眼泪像珠子似的大颗掉了下来。

“——”

这顿饭吃得有些坎坷。横山裕想着，把碗洗干净之后摆到橱柜里。

锦户亮眼睛还是红通通的。

“你还好吧？”

像只小兔子。

横山裕叹了口气，尽量温柔地摸了摸他的头发，

“刚才是我不对，别哭了。”

锦户亮抽着鼻子。

可能没有什么比在横山裕面前掉眼泪更让他丢脸的事了，偏偏眼泪就是不听劝地一直涌出来。十分钟前的横山裕冷酷得让他有些恐惧，那个人跟熟识的横山裕完全不是一个人，眼神的寒意让他冷到心里去。

焦急与无能为力交织在一起。锦户亮突然有些恨自己。他咬住嘴唇，下巴却因为情绪的波动抽搐着，像是随时都要再次大哭起来。

“好了...事情的原委我讲给你，好吗？”

横山裕无奈地坐到他身边，伸出手握住他的手。

冰凉的指尖触碰到锦户亮的手心，年下的恋人握住那几根手指，依然沉默着。

横山裕把手贴到他脸上，锦户亮的眼眶还是温热的，那家伙蹭着他的手心，冰凉的触感很快便给眼睛降了温。

 

此时的横山裕才是他认识的那个人，锦户亮忍不住亲吻他的手心，用触感来确认这个人的实体。

还有伤痕。

触目惊心的交织在他的手腕上，看着都很痛。锦户亮吻着泛红的伤，抬起眼睛来看她的时候，眼里又充满了水光。

“不是说不哭了吗——”

心里像是打翻了一罐暖暖的牛奶。

浓郁又绵柔的感觉包裹着心脏，让人忍不住跟着温柔起来。横山裕不习惯这么做，但是他还是捧着锦户亮的脸，在锦户亮的唇上轻轻一吻。

“对不起，再也不凶你了，对不起。”

连着两次道歉了。

而且心里并没有觉得很不甘心——只是希望这个人能谅解自己刚才一时的冷漠。

锦户摇摇头，”伤口......”

“真的没什么。那时候被老家伙们缠着不放，脑袋有点犯蠢，想试试看能不能......”横山裕低头看了看自己的手腕。”放心，很快就止血结痂了。”

“为什么、为什么要这么做...”锦户亮抬起手背，用力把眼角的水珠擦掉，控制不住声音的发颤。

“很累啊。”

横山裕举重若轻地说，”不过，想着还要再见到锦户君——就放弃了。”

锦户亮难过地摇头。

“再也不要这么做了......横山君，没什么事是解决不了的......”他这么说道一半，停下了话，望着横山裕：”就算解决不了，也不要用这种方式对待自己，拜托你。”

横山裕望着他水盈盈的眼睛，点点头，摸着他的脸，”嗯。你说得对。再也不这么做了。”

“那个时候有点失去判断力了，一心想着，只要结束就好，只要结束就解脱了......”横山裕把脑袋靠在锦户亮的肩膀上。

“我大概还是不够勇敢吧。如果能变得像锦户君一样坚定就好了。”

锦户亮的身体因为抽泣而颤动。横山裕感到他的眼泪一滴滴地落在脖子里，轻轻勾起嘴角。

“锦户君。”

“嗯。”

“你是不是很喜欢我。”

“嗯。”

横山裕抬起脸来，擦掉锦户亮脸上的泪水。

“爱...？”

锦户亮哭着点头。

“爱的级别要比喜欢高很多，不可以随便说喔。”

“爱。”

如同咒语一般，只要出口，就产生了魔力。

锦户亮看到横山裕因为他的话轻轻震动了一下，忍不住重复了一遍，像是这么说就能束缚住眼前这个充斥着危险想法的人。

“谢谢你。”

横山裕叹了口气。

可能对于自己来说，最幸运的事就是遇到锦户亮。

世界上的人分为两种，给予，索取。

在不同的时候切换身份，达到平衡。

可是横山裕觉得自己一直以来都是给予的那一方。

出生之后，父亲抛下他和母亲二人再婚。承受着母亲毫无止境的抱怨与憎恨，还要去照顾母亲与再婚对象生下的小孩子。横山裕喜欢小孩，所以他没有抱怨过，学校和家庭两边的负担让他一直被压得喘不过气来，直到高中毕业，两个弟弟也长大了，他立刻选择离开家到东京去就职。

恋爱过几次。横山裕每次都搞不清楚原因在什么地方就结束了。

对不起，我们不适合。你是个好人。对不起。被抛在原地，和初中时被班里的有钱小孩欺负，孤立无助的时候，别无二致。

工作上也被人欺负过，承担过不属于自己的错误，被调职，被排挤，被客户扇耳光。

横山裕每次回到家的时候都想着，可能明天就会好一点了。

然而明天并没有变得更好一点。

 

如果这个世界只能是这样，那为什么要去做一个好人呢。

被人讨厌或者被人喜欢，结局都是一个人的话，为什么要努力被人喜欢呢？

横山裕在某一天早上醒来的时候，决定选择不要被人喜欢了。

从给予的一方，变为索取的一方。

贪婪，自私。

得到的越来越多，心里的空洞却没有因为索取而变得充实起来。

直到遇到锦户亮的那一天。

 

“你甚至不知道我是谁。”横山裕苦笑，望着锦户亮滚动的喉结，轻轻触摸着那里，”如果我是个罪大恶极的人呢。”

“那我会带你去...”

“自首？”

“不，逃走。”

横山裕笑起来。

“和罪犯在一起会开心吗？”

锦户亮拉过他的手，”我不知道。但是想到不能跟横山君在一起的话...胸口就会很难过。”

在落地窗前撒落的星光之下，两人在柔软的地毯上交换着亲吻。

锦户亮珍重地亲吻着横山裕的眼睛，反复地看着他。

“怎么了？”

“横山君知道吗，”锦户亮轻轻环抱住他，”好多国家都允许同性结婚了。荷兰，英国。”

“是吗。”横山裕揉了揉他的头发，并不想继续这个话题。

“所以，如果...如果有一天横山君觉得不想留在这里了，我们就一起去英国或者荷兰，我可以卖画赚钱。”

“你是说，想跟我结婚吗？”横山裕笑出来，”这么贪心。”

锦户亮没有点头也没有摇头，”总之不要再做伤害自己的事了。”

横山裕笑了笑。

“我如果还有那个冲动的话，你要阻止我。”

“嗯。”

横山裕伸出双手。

“要试着学学怎么绑起来吗？”

 

 

纪子回到日本后第一时间不是参加父亲的葬礼，而是风风火火地将铃木集团旗下酒店的供应商召集起来开了个会，并发布了由铃木董事和横山裕共同签署的决议书，中止与几个企业的合作计划，亏损中的两家东北部分店即日闭店出卖地权，并在关西成立新的分店管理部门。她这一举动自然也引来了媒体蜂拥而来的猜测和预想。

“辛苦你了。”

坐下来之后摘掉帽子，将长发捋到后边，纪子淡淡地说，仿佛面对的只是一个普通的下属。

“没什么。”

“营养不良，哈？”

一语中的，横山裕终于抬起头来看了看面前的未婚妻，短暂的微笑了一下。

“我不是故意的。”

“老爹如果知道了，一定会揍你的。”

纪子叹了口气，把垂到面前的头发别到耳后。

横山裕闻言转过头去看着窗外，一言不发。许久，纪子才把纸巾盒扔到他身上。

“你不会搞砸的。再坚持一下，拜托你。”

纪子双手合十作出祈求的样子，表情却是带着调皮的笑容。

“你那位呢。”横山裕的鼻音很重，故意清了清嗓子。

“假装关心？我们很好。在澳洲的房子打点好了，可以来做客。”

横山裕抿嘴，不置可否地低下头看着自己的手，”没什么事就回公司吧。乱成一锅粥了。”

“留下的都是没问题的不是吗？老爹也这么说过。放心，好好吃饭。”纪子重新戴上帽子，凑近横山裕的侧脸说了声拜拜，就离开了病房。

横山裕松了口气，这才打开病房内的电视，画面中正在播报嫌疑人所居住处的搜查结果。

锦户亮的面容被厚厚的马赛克覆盖，即使是横山裕也分辨不清，但是从他手臂上的痣认出了他。逮捕的场景重新回放，他的脚步虚浮。


	6. 6

“哈？养狗？”

涩谷不可置信地去摸已经不存在了的长发，三天前他一时冲动把头发剃短成，龙太郎见到他呆了一会儿就被吓哭了。

“嗯。那孩子说想养只小狗。”横山裕把手伸到粉色铁笼中去摸柯基的脑袋，”一个人确实有点孤单——现在看来简直像把他关到家里一样，有点内疚。”

“这样的话你带他来不就好了...”涩谷碎碎念着，”刚好能抓紧时间见面。”

横山裕笑了笑没说话，笼子里的小狗拼命地舔他的手指，让人生出想带回家的心，一旁的店员机灵地打开门把小狗抱了出来：”要抱抱试试看吗？”

横山裕点点头就张开手接过去，柯基呼哧呼哧地喘着气踩着店员的手跳到他怀里，一坐稳就试着去舔横山裕的脸和嘴，被横山裕按着脑袋压住揉脑袋，屁股还随着短尾的摆动扭个不停。

“好可爱...”横山裕笑着让涩谷也来摸，被咧着嘴拒绝了，”像是特别软的棉被...话说它也太亲人了吧，就像是我以前养过一样。”

“这孩子特别友善，刚离开父母不久，对新主人会非常忠诚。”波波头的店员微笑地介绍，”他的父母都是比赛中获过奖的名犬，血统非常纯正，如果以后有繁育宝宝的计划，我们店可以帮忙介绍饲  
主。”

横山裕点头，”那倒是帮了大忙呢。”

涩谷看着他爱不释手地摸着柯基，又凑近脸边，被狠狠地舔了两三下，苦笑着举起袖子擦脸。几周不见，横山裕又瘦了，精神状态倒是好了很多。

“买吗？”

横山裕抱着狗不松手，”还想多看看。”

“再去里边看看咯。”涩谷指了指内部更高的笼子：”大型犬也不错。”

“不，我喜欢小型的。”横山裕抱着柯基，”请问店里有没有博美或者吉娃娃？家里空间不大，体型小一点的比较好。”

“啊，这边有几只新来的茶杯犬您要看看吗？”

 

“麻烦您。”

涩谷不太感兴趣，在横山裕向店员询问着一些饲养问题的时候在店里四处晃荡，随意地看着小狗的服装和食器。对于横山裕家里有怎样的一个人他了解的并不多，只是从与横山裕的不多的聊天中大概勾勒出一个单纯直率的学生形象，倒是不太符合横山裕一直以来对伴侣的选择标准。

几分钟后，横山裕把抱着的柯基还给了店员躬身道谢，示意涩谷一起走出了宠物店。

 

“怎么了？”

正午的太阳发射着刺眼的光线，涩谷眯着眼看逆光中的横山裕，”不要吗？”

“再考虑考虑吧。中午就在对面吃牛排可以吗？”

“喔，可以啊。”

横山裕带着涩谷到了路对面的西餐厅选了个靠窗的位置，一顿饭吃得心不在焉。涩谷习惯了他被各种工作的邮件和电话打断，这种状态却不常见。

“没事吧？”

“抱歉。”横山裕收回望向对面的视线，冲着涩谷笑了笑。

“小狗掉毛太严重了，大衣上可能会沾很多。其实还是很喜欢那家伙的。”

 

“买只假的好了。”涩谷没好气地吐槽着，知道横山裕没说实话，也不想去深究，转念却想到了另一件不相关的事，”那个啊，”

“嗯？”

“两天前Maru给我发邮件了。”

“说什么？”横山裕似乎被这边吸引了注意力，探身凑近涩谷。

“他...”涩谷不自觉地被他带的压低声音，也凑近他，”他问我，我们中间有没有人在做坏事。”

 

横山裕一愣，忍不住笑出来，一边笑一边拿纸巾把涩谷唇边沾着的一点酱汁擦掉，涩谷不太习惯地退后，横山裕却冲他勾了勾食指。

“干什么啊你...”涩谷皱起眉头，”今天一直怪怪的。”

横山裕左手握着酒杯挡着右手的手势。他弯着食指指向窗外，盯着涩谷昴：”有人在拍照。不要看过去。”

涩谷呆了一秒马上意会，轻微地颔首，横山裕把双手交叉在面前，依然面带笑容：”可以帮我个忙吗？”

“什么？话说，你真的不是在做什么糟糕的事吧。”

 

涩谷盯着他的眼睛，却无法从那双浅色的眸子中读出什么来，”Yoko...”

“不要担心。”横山裕趴在桌上点了点自己的唇：”亲我。”

“诶？？”涩谷震了一下，”不要！”

怕被看出端倪，他尽量压低声音控制住自己的情绪：”你搞什么啊！”

横山裕却闭上眼睛，做出等待亲吻的姿势，涩谷左右为难，只好一点点凑近他，对方的脸越来越近，气息几乎就在面前，就在两人双唇即将触碰的瞬间，一个人的声音打断了他们。

“Subaru君？”

涩谷如获大赦般地松了口气，扭头却看到了此时最不想看到的人。

大仓茫然地指了指横山裕，”诶，诶...你们两位是那种关系吗？”

“屁啦！”涩谷恼怒地抓着脑袋，”那个，开玩笑而已，对了，是惩罚游戏！！”

“诶~”

 

横山裕笑嘻嘻地喝掉了红酒，”这么巧，大仓君也是来约会的吗？”

“什么叫‘也’啊！”涩谷握着叉子手足无措，”别添乱了！”

大仓抓了抓脸，转身指了下靠柜台一侧，”和朋友来吃饭。”然后伸手摸了摸涩谷头顶的短发：”Subaru君剪得这么短我差点没认出来诶...”

“摸、摸什么啊！”涩谷冲青年腰部挥了一拳，被大仓笑着用手接住了，为不影响别人，他冲两人躬身行礼后就回到了自己的位置。

横山裕看着那个方向，若有所思地点点头，把切成小块的牛排一口一口吃掉。

 

临别时，横山裕拍了拍涩谷的肩膀。

“今天谢谢啦。”

“唔。”

“还有，”横山郑重地望着涩谷，”我没做很糟糕的事。至少没你想的那么糟。”

涩谷闷闷地点头，”小心一点。”

 

横山裕摆了摆手，两人就此别过。

 

安田翻开调查案卷，用力揉了揉抽痛的眉心，又重新从头看起。

这已经是他第十次翻阅案卷了，只是能挖出的线索基本都没什么价值或者中途断路，他不得不回过头来再从已有的资料里再找一次。

铃木桑的去世原因已经被证实了是多年来的脑血栓导致的心梗，抢救虽然及时，铃木桑的身体却因多次手术和长期卧床而消耗过大，这次手术导致了多器官衰竭，仅仅数小时就宣布了死亡时间。

葬礼之后纪子和横山裕只见了一次面，两人会面过程仅仅持续不过五分钟，这更让安田认定了两人没有感情基础的事实，而在对纪子的调查中她也直白地表示在国外有恋爱对象，和横山裕不过是形式联姻，为了不刺激铃木桑的情绪，一直对外保持着订婚的说法。

而锦户亮的存在她似乎也早已知晓，纪子的态度非常冷淡，她对横山裕的私生活完全不在乎，对锦户亮的描述也是仅仅是”横山裕搭讪认识的大学生”如此而已。

横山裕的保外就医期即将结束，而由于缺乏决定性的证据，锦户亮的关押无法正式提出公诉，20天的羁押结束后横山裕一定会提出保释，届时警察方将更加被动。

莫名其妙地安田突然认定了横山裕一定不仅仅是受害人这么简单，他的直觉告诉他横山裕与之前的杀人案件有着千丝万缕的联系，只是这些联系如同隐藏在暗夜的蛛网，一时无法找寻出来。

上一次对锦户亮的审讯终结在锦户的惊人之语，他先是否认了自己杀死一名董事，又说自己曾经做过其他违法事件，只是再进一步深挖的时候锦户就闭口不语，几小时后他说自己因为疲惫而意识不明，之前说的话并没有真实性。

由于整件事情一直受到媒体的注视，审讯过程中他们不敢对锦户亮做出粗暴动作，以免被媒体歪曲成暴力拷问，但是免不了的是长时间的逼问车轮战。然而几番长达十几个小时的询问过去，询问警员都换了几次，锦户亮的态度却是一如既往地毫不在意。他的眼睛由于睡眠不足而充血，下巴也长出了青色的胡茬，按照往常经验此时他应该已经快要被逼至精神承受力的极限，而警方依然没有得到什么新的消息。

 

 

“可以安排我和横山君见面吗？”

锦户亮的声音在他脑海里响起。也许此时，这是一个新的突破口也说不定。安田反复思索后下定决心，合上了案卷。

“两人身份极其特殊，如果安排会面，一定不能走漏任何消息。”

上司在羁押转移书上签字后盖章。抬起头，盯着安田一字一句地说：”这件事，一定要尽快解决。”

“是。”

锦户亮被两名警员押着上了后勤物品运输车，避开了媒体视线来到了横山裕所在医院。

 

 

锦户亮的画作里总是带着很浓烈的个人感情。

横山裕看着他的画，身后的男生急急忙忙地翻找着家门钥匙：”马上就找到了，等我一下——”

像是有多怕这个突如其来的邀请失效一样。横山裕抿着嘴笑了笑，明明只是去趟超市而已。

薪水到达一定程度后横山发现自己依然是个节俭到有些小气的人，常去的餐厅依然是附近的家庭餐厅，购买生活用品的场所也不过是从超市的特价区变为到正常的区域。

和锦户亮这种看起来就没怎么为生活操心过的家伙不一样，他曾经是要靠四份兼职的收入来解决家里开支和弟弟学费的人。

“快点。”横山裕轻轻地说，”再过一会我就得回公司了。”

“干脆住在那里好了……”锦户亮不满地小声说，”工作又不是一天能完成的，干嘛每天都活得那么紧绷绷的……”

似乎也不无道理呢。横山裕苦笑了一下，”可是明天又有了新的事要做，怎么办？不做的话只会越来越多。”

“横山君有下属的吧？他们不能帮你分担一些吗？”

“嘛……有的事情他们也判断不了。”

“可是不让他们承担责任的话，他们也没办法成长啊。”锦户亮抖开一件外套，”做错事的时候骂人就好了。”

“哪有那么容易啊。”横山裕笑出来，”不过，我会试试的。”

“不要一个人抗着......”锦户跪到沙发边上往下面的缝隙里面探手，：”啊——怎么找不到啊！”他坐直转过来望着横山裕：“今天也没有兼职做，我在横山君公司附近等你一起回来可以吗？我在那边练习画画就好。”

 

锦户亮期待的神情让横山裕几乎动摇了一瞬间，可惜理智还是让他再一次摇头：”会议不知道会持续多久，”他穿上外套，“而且，被公司的人撞到的话，我又要腾出时间来对应他们的问题了，抱歉，今天也是我一时兴起……”

锦户亮期待的表情逐渐变成失落。

“那……好吧。”

横山裕说的是真的。虽然这并不是主要的原因。

“超市……改天再去吧。”锦户亮勉强地咧嘴笑了笑，”都怪我没把钥匙放好。”

横山裕无声地点了点头。

 

锦户亮停在玄关，横山裕回身看的时候，刚好有夕阳的余晖照进来，于是整个房间就显得无比的寂寞。

其实只要到公司去把备用钥匙拿给他就好了。横山裕想着。可是太不安全了，如果真的再次被人拍到，那些老人们又要拍桌子瞪眼睛地跟他扯礼法道德公司形象的问题了。

但是......对方是锦户啊。

 

横山裕抿着嘴咬了一下下唇。

 

“走吧，我去拿备用钥匙给你。待会儿你自己回来。”

锦户睁大眼睛，“可以吗？”

“下次我来之前联系你。可不要把我关在门外。”

锦户亮几乎马上重新高兴了起来，用力点了点头，”嗯！”

 

 

采买完锦户亮拎着满满的两袋子东西向车走去。

“说起来，其实我也可以到横山君家里等。”

他像是不经意一样说起，几乎是教科书般地表现出一副”我真的没有想去你家”的表情。

横山裕看了他一眼忍不住笑起来，”最近没怎么收拾，不能带你去。”

“……”锦户亮像是没想好下一句，默默地把食物放进后备箱里。

横山裕走近他，帮他关好后备箱盖。

“不过等这阵子忙完了，就请你去做客。”

锦户亮轻轻动了一下，但是还是装作不在意地点了点头，”好啊——如果不够干净的话我是会笑你的……”

他转过头来对上横山裕的目光，保持的那么平静的表情一瞬间就变成了收拢不住的笑容，自己也不好意思了起来，用力拍了一下横山裕的手臂，”走啦，会议要迟到了！”

横山裕揉着手臂，跟着他上了车。

 

今天的会议，看来不会太难熬。


	7. 7

和锦户亮在一起以后——横山裕并不确认自己算不算和他“在一起”，毕竟由他来确认这算是哪种关系还真的难度颇高。

像是发现了一个新的乐园一样，每天都期待着工作结束，之前明明都已经习惯了家与公司的两点一线，如今却总在午休的时候望着窗口那个遥远的视线并不能及的方向出神。

锦户君现在在干什么。

其实只要打电话或者发信息问一下就好了，可是这样的话也会打扰到对方的日常生活。本来横山裕的初衷也是提供一个能让自己喘口气的地方，顺便让这个看起来很执着的家伙完成他的考试理想而已，他并不想对对方的生活介入太多。

谁知道现在会变成这样。

简直是单相思的高中生。横山裕叹了口气，端起咖啡喝了一口。黑咖啡的苦味把他带回办公室的现实里来，会议，报告，竞争对手，下级，分析，预测，......

其实锦户亮也一样吧。

每个人都面临着自己的纠结，那个时候的自己一定都是竭尽全力，可是在别人看来，这些挣扎也不过是人生中一点小小的起伏而已。

如果纵观人的一生的话，其实大部分的事情都是微不足道，真正左右命运的那些关键时刻总是来得那么不经意，以至于很久以后人才会意识到，那个瞬间自己抓住了什么，错过了什么。

可是那些微不足道又是多么的珍贵。

有人说所谓幸福不过是在苦痛与苦痛之间的存档点。可是为了那些些微的喜悦，人们就是甘愿忍耐辛劳，忍耐无趣，甚至忍耐折磨。

幸福又是那么的短暂而容易变质。

也许只要一句话就可以让美好的回忆失去色彩。

所以所谓的幸福真的只是一个个脆弱的难以把握的瞬间。

但是，人们还是会为了追求他而不顾一切。

横山裕弯起嘴角。

至少现在的自己，算是很幸福的。

只要见到他就能松口气。世界上有这样一个人的存在，已经是最大的幸运了。

手机突然震动了一下。

 

横山裕拿起桌上的手机解锁。

From：NISHIKIDO

今晚可以见面吗？

他微笑起来。咖啡竟然有种回甘的味道。

锦户亮背着包从地铁站出来。刚结束餐厅的打工，他拿到了算是员工福利的进口火腿，就给横山裕发了信息。

信息发出去没多久就收到了回复：

“可以喔。

刚才正好在想锦户君。

“好巧。”

 

锦户亮慢慢走下台阶，最后一步忍不住跳到地面上，他用了很大的忍耐力才叫自己不要蹦蹦跳跳的，像个恋爱中的傻子一样。

“骗人的吧！今天晚上是火腿三明治喔，青豆土豆泥可以吗？”

“是真的。土豆泥OK，不想吃青豆（哭）”

“好吧，晚上见啦。”

“嗯（心）”

城市两边的两个人握紧手机，分享着此刻。

就算这幸福只有一瞬间，也值得。

会见锦户亮的事情事先并没有通知横山裕，安田非常想知道横山裕见到锦户亮的时候会是什么反应。

医院里弥漫着淡淡的消毒水味，锦户亮缩着肩膀，跟在身着便服的安田后边。手铐被绷带裹起来，一般人很难看出这几个人与一般的病患有什么区别。

安田警戒地观察着医院走廊中的人，确认了没有媒体潜伏之后，便将锦户亮带进了横山裕所在的单人病房。

横山裕听到门响，目光从手边的报纸上转移到门口，就看到缓缓打开的门后的人。

“横山君。”

锦户亮开口，声音有些嘶哑。

“...好久不见。”

横山裕合上报纸，把架在鼻梁上的眼镜拿下来，对锦户亮点了点头：“请坐吧。警察先生们也。”

他的脸上看不出任何情绪的波澜，没有惊喜，也没有恐惧。安田望着锦户亮，他的神情也没有任何的改变，保持着一路坐车时的安静。

对于被逮捕关押进来这里的人来说也太不寻常了。

得到了警察的允许，锦户亮走到他的床边坐了下来。横山裕仔细地观察着他的脸，似乎有那么一个瞬间想伸出手去摸摸他。锦户亮缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，安田确定在横山裕犹豫的那几秒里，锦户亮向他传递了某种讯息。

只是这讯息太难以捕捉，沉默的室内，只有门外偶尔传来的医院广播的人声，而锦户亮与横山裕之间，在这之后就再也没有任何对话了。

“你们可以随便聊聊。”

安田忍不住，向两名警员做了个手势，“我们会在门外把守。”

依言将锦户亮的双手分别拷在椅子扶手上，三人撤离到门外，安田打开电脑登入病房内监控闭路电视的画面，戴上窃听器耳机。

而两人之间依然没有任何对话。

锦户亮放松地坐在椅子里，靠着椅背摆出要休息的状态。横山裕一言不发地望着他，过了十几秒，也回到了之前靠在床头的姿势。

没过多久锦户亮就睡着了。靠在椅子里，毫无戒备。

横山裕安静地重新摊开报纸，戴上眼镜开始阅读。

监视器的画面里，这两人仿佛与世隔绝。

“啧，被耍了吗。”警员其一打算进去叫醒锦户亮，被安田阻止了。

其实想想也知道这两人都防备着警察的侦查，肯定不可能在这种场景下说出什么来。只是安田无论如何也没想到锦户亮会在这时睡着，按照锦户亮之前的表现，此时至少应该会想要问问横山裕的身体情况，他是否被媒体为难了，或者，抓紧时间去看看对方。

难道是因为他们对于不会被抓住把柄这件事志在必得吗。安田咬了咬牙。

过了三十分钟，锦户亮醒来了。轻微地活动了一下身体之后，他冲着门口喊，“可以了，我想回去了。”

安田几人面露愠色走入房间。

“谢谢您。”锦户亮仰着头望着安田。

安田摇了摇头，把他的手铐解开。正要带走锦户亮的时候，横山裕突然开口。

“等一下。”

“什么？”安田一瞬间紧张起来，横山裕却只是把眼镜摘下来，“看在我一直配合的份上，您可不可以不要让询问室的人剥夺锦户君的睡眠。”

“好。”

安田推了一下锦户，然后他确信他看到锦户亮露出了一丝笑容。

 

锦户亮是一个烦恼很少的青年。对于他来说，眼下的烦恼只有两点，一个是升学的问题，一个是横山裕。

自从搬到横山裕为他找的公寓里，或者说，自从遇到那个浑身都是矛盾性的男人之后，他的生活就变得不那么平常了。

锦户亮隐约知道横山裕是一家大手企业的干部，但是具体是哪家公司，他从来没有问起过，横山裕也自然没有提起。

两人之间的关系处于伴侣和陌生人之间的微妙地带，锦户亮不怀疑自己对他抱有喜爱的心情，但是也无法确认在对方心里自己是什么样的位置。

毕竟他只是个还没有什么社会经验的学生。

如果说努力读书、练习绘画的技巧就能解决升学这个问题，横山裕这里他却是只能听之任之，主动权从来不在他手里。锦户亮不知道横山裕的电话号码，两人之间的交流仅限于每周一至两次的共处，还有通过LINE交流吃什么这种肤浅的问题。

有些不甘心也没法向朋友寻求建议。毕竟横山裕和他的关系太不寻常，就算横山裕反复告诉他这间房子不过是暂时替朋友看守所以不需要他出钱，锦户亮也隐约觉得自己有点像是被包养了的牛郎。

可是哪有牛郎会喜欢上自己的客人呢。

日常的练习和听课之外锦户亮打了两份工。如果光是闲在家里学习的时间反而有些拖延，在工作的时候还能顺便观察别人的面部特征。一份是在体育用品店里收银，另一份在西餐厅里做侍应生。

两份工作的事情他一直瞒着横山裕，那天偶遇之后，横山也并没有责备他不把打工的事情告诉自己。

横山裕似乎完全没有要束缚他的想法，对于锦户来说，如果横山裕想要更多地知道他的事情，他只会觉得很高兴而已，可是横山裕却从来都不多问。

大概是担心锦户也会反过来问他，而故意不去多管，用这种距离感来保护自己吧。

，赚一点生活费买绘画用的耗材。打工的事情他没告诉过横山裕，然而猝不及防地，他遇到了横山裕和一个陌生人一起来吃饭。

“前辈，那一桌客人拜托你...”本来是出于不知道怎么解释打工这件事的想法，后来也有点想要窥视下横山裕的私人生活，锦户亮从来没见过横山裕和别人在一起时是什么样子，替别桌点单的时候，难免去偷看那两人在做什么。

他看到横山裕向那个男人微笑着，并且越来越靠近，两人隔着一张桌子似乎马上就要接吻了。

锦户亮手一抖，差点把手边客人的香槟碰倒。

一边道歉，一边还是忍不住去看，坐在角落的一个青年似乎是两人的相识，及时出现打断了那个吻。

锦户亮的心中苦涩难耐。

当晚横山裕没有来找他，锦户亮握着手机，斟酌了好久，才发出一封信息。

“横山君今晚来吗。”

“抱歉，我得加班。”

锦户亮挠了挠头，”那明天呢。”

“怎么了，没事吧？”

“没事。”

没过几秒横山裕就打来了电话。

“锦户君？”

“嗯，我没事，就是问问...”

“抱歉，最近一直很忙所以没时间去，等我....”

“横山君有别的恋人吗？”

锦户亮一冲动说了出口，后悔之下急忙改口，”不是，我是说——”

电话那端传来横山裕带着笑意的声音：”糟了，被锦户君撞到我出轨了。”

锦户亮的心脏砰砰跳着：”那、那个人是...我也不是故意，就是，...”

“是老朋友了。subaru，有空我带你跟他一起吃饭。但是跟subaru绝对没有那种关系喔。”

“是、是吗。可是——”

“那个是假的啦。有些原因我现在不方便说。”

锦户亮松了口气。”是这样啊。”

“嗯。除了锦户君以外，没有别人了。”

锦户亮刷地脸红了。

“对不起，因为这种事打扰你...”

“怎么会，如果不是害怕影响你，我也会想给锦户君打电话的啊。”

横山裕笑着。

“说起来锦户君是在那家餐厅打工吗？”

“嗯。做了一段时间了...”

“喔，那锦户君对那个青年有印象吗？就是走过来向我们搭话的人。”

“我没看清楚，不过他应该是头一次来，因为一般客人都会办那家店的会员卡，他是直接用现金付款的。”

“锦户君还记得他的领收书抬头写的是什么吗？是哪家公司吗。”

“是个人名义，大仓...什么的。”

横山裕沉思了一下。”我明白了，谢谢你。”

“嗯？”

“没事，我努力一下，周三晚上去见你。”

 

不过那个瞬间的冲击果然还是无法轻易被抹去。 直到另一份兼差工作结束，锦户也还是有些耿耿于怀。把客人试用过的球拍擦拭干净放回原位，脑袋里还想着餐厅里横山裕和其他人见面时轻松自在的笑容。

虽然对方解释说是假的，可是他就是不能不去在意。

“锦户君现在是一个人生活吗？”

一同打工的前辈突然问。

“嗯...算是吧，翼君呢？”

“啊，我和大学的同学现在一起合租了一间公寓，对方打算备考去法国留学。”

“是这样啊......”

翼君人既稳重又诚实，一起工作将近一个月，一直都很照顾锦户。

“最近看起来有些苦恼呢，没事吧？”

翼君突然说，”你看，最近你都来得很早，一副想跟人倾诉的样子，却又什么都不说。”

锦户呆了一下，苦笑着把空箱子搬到一边去叠起来，”暴露了吗？——嘛，不过并不是什么大事啦。”

“恋爱？”

“不、不是！”

“这么急着否认，应该是恋爱的问题了。待会儿下班后去喝一杯？——学习不忙的话。”

“嗯、嗯。”

结果还是一起去了居酒屋。

“那个啊，翼君会有那种想法吗？”

喝了几杯，锦户就有点晕晕乎乎的，直率地打开了话匣子。

“什么想法？”翼有些好笑地看着趴在旁边的后辈。一起工作这么久还没见过他露出这样小动物般可怜兮兮的样子。

“就是——很想知道对方在做什么，可是他又不愿意讲......”

“‘他’？”翼顿了一下，很快反应过来，理解地拍了拍他，“嘛，成年人的话总会有些事情不希望被别人知道，即使是自己最亲密的人。”

“亲密......我甚至都不知道自己是不是他最信任的人。”锦户掏出手机解锁屏幕，仍然没有任何人来消息。“想问问他在做什么，可是他好像每天都很忙......总觉得考虑这种事的自己太糟糕了。”

“如果语言很难表达的话，偶尔为他做一些事情也不错。”

锦户点点头。

“那个......”

“嗯？”

锦户斟酌了半天，“就是，如果对方有可能，比如说...在不知道的情况下，做了一些不太好的事情...我是说有可能啊，”

翼笑着点头，“嗯，假设是吧。”

“对，”锦户亮点点头，“假设，如果是翼君的话，会怎么做呢？”

翼喝了一口酒，慎重的想了一下，“我的话，应该会在他真的做出不好的事之前拦住他吧。”

“可是...”锦户亮想是想起来什么一样，“我不想因为干涉他被他讨厌。”

“嘛，的确是个问题呢。”前辈喝了口烧酒，咂咂嘴，“就看你的抉择了。是真心为了对方好，还是更想让这份关系维持得更久一点...”

“什么嘛——还是没有解决我的问题啊。”锦户愁眉苦脸地趴在吧台上，“不过还是谢谢前辈了。”

“哈，这种事其实你心里早就有答案了不是吗？”

锦户亮默默地点了点头，盯着空了一半的酒杯发呆。

横山裕虽然遵守约定来到了锦户亮的住处，可是到达的时候已经是夜间十二点。

“你是灰姑娘吗？”锦户亮吐槽着，“都这么晚了，就回家休息啦。”

“不能来这里休息吗？”

横山裕故作可怜地说，惹得锦户亮笑起来：“我不会让你休息的。”

“跟谁学的——”横山裕笑着在他脑袋上轻轻拍了一下，“油嘴滑舌。”

“除了横山君还有谁啊。”

锦户亮把他的双肩包接过来放到衣柜里，手中的分量意外地沉重，像是放了块大石头一样。

“什么东西啊？这么重。”

“凶器。”

横山裕笑眯眯地说，“拿过来藏到这里。”

锦户亮知道他是在乱说，没好气地斜了他一眼，把包塞进柜子里：“藏在这里不是很快就被人发现了吗？”

“谁说的，除了我自己以外没有人知道这个地方喔。”横山裕轻松地脱掉外套，解开领带：“这是我和锦户君的秘密基地，绝对不要被别人知道。”

虽然他是说给锦户亮的，可是语气更像是自言自语。

锦户亮心中有些矛盾。

横山裕的话印证了他的想法。 他们两人之间的关系是不能见光的秘密，这也意味着他根本没有什么必要去构想两个人的未来。 大概在横山裕的未来里根本就没有他的一席之地。

然而另一方面，他又因为这个秘密而感到喜悦...

横山裕的某一个部分，某一面只有他知道。

专属于他一个人。

“锦户君做了什么吗？好香。”

横山裕装作没有发觉到锦户亮脸上的表情，自顾自地洗手然后若无其事地向厨房走去。

“啊，是炖菜。试着把培根加到了中华料理里做成的，横山裕还没吃饭吧？”

锦户亮把餐具摆好，横山裕却直接揭开炖锅的盖子，从里面拿出一块土豆塞进嘴里——

“好烫！”

“不要用手拿啊...”锦户亮无奈地把勺子塞到他的左手，抓起他的右手看了看，指尖微微地泛红了。

“抱歉，因为太想吃了——”

横山裕就着他的姿势，抱住锦户亮，把头埋到他的肩膀上，深深地吸了口气。

“锦户君闻起来好香。”

“好啦——快吃...饭...”

由于身高差，横山裕抱着他的时候要稍稍低头才能把头靠在他肩膀上。

被横山裕这样拥抱的时候，锦户亮就会感受到从对方身体散发的温度和气息。

横山裕的体温偏低，无论他使用什么样的香水或者洗衣剂，那些香味总是不会跟他融合在一起，锦户亮能很清晰地分别缠绕在他身上的别的气味与他自己仅有的一丝丝，只能被称作”身体”的气味，而且只能贴在他的皮肤上才能闻得到。

就像是刻意消去一切自己的痕迹一样。虽然横山裕在他面前总是显得很任性，但时不时无意紧绷的下巴和抿紧的嘴唇都显示了他平时是多么谨慎小心。锦户亮不知道他面临什么样的问题，可是他每一次来都像是怀抱了巨大的无奈和愤怒，像是被无处不在的压力逼迫到极限，只能逃到这个没人知道的地方。

然而过度追问只能让他的压力更大。锦户亮只能忍受着不安和担心，防止这唯一能让他放松的空间都被压力充斥。  
只要足够耐心，横山裕总会告诉他什么的。

抱着横山裕单薄的身体，锦户亮想。

“我来洗碗，锦户君洗完澡以后可以把被子准备一下吗。喔还有润滑剂和安全套。”

横山裕脸不红心不跳地说，手上已经开始用清洁棉揉搓碟子了。

“......”意料之中的，锦户亮捂着脸逃进浴室里，耳朵红的像小兔子似的。

说起来兔子可是非常工口的小动物呢。

横山裕微笑着打开水喉冲洗着餐具，没注意到放在茶几上的手机震动了一下。

“我洗好了——”

“嗯，我很快，不要急喔。”

“谁、谁在急啊！”

“小兔子就是很容易心急啊。”

“谁是小兔子！”

笑闹之间锦户亮把横山裕推到浴室里，一边擦头发一边从去冰箱里拿饮料，路过的时候看到横山裕的手机信息指示灯在闪烁，他拿起来时唤醒了屏幕，只见一个未显示号码的联系人发来的两条信息：

“对方可破解CCTV，切勿妄动。”

锦户亮一脸茫然地握着手机，听到轻微的响动回头，刚好看到横山裕赤裸着上半身站在他身后不远的地方，吓得锦户亮差点把手机扔掉。

“信息，刚想给横山君拿过去。”

“喔，谢谢。”

横山裕面无表情地接过去，表情有点古怪。

“抱歉——不是故意去看的。”

锦户亮手足无措地说，横山裕没说话，看了一眼才摇摇头，像是如释重负一样地重新挂上笑容：“没事，不是什么重要消息。”说完就把手机关机然后转身回到了浴室里。

水声泼泼洒洒，锦户亮望着悄无声息的手机，突然有点发冷。

“怎么了。”

锦户亮没说话，拉开被子躺进来，横山裕望着他，亲了亲他的嘴唇，正要进一步亲吻下去锦户亮却握住了他的手腕。

“横山君...”

“嗯。”

锦户亮的嘴唇动了动，却没说出什么来。

“如果有什么想问的话，可以直接问我。”

横山裕用一只手撑着脑袋侧躺在他身边，“锦户君想知道的一切我都会告诉你的。”

“......”锦户亮望着他的脸，脑海中各种问题交错复杂地碰撞了半天，他却害怕这其中的任何一个都会引发这个秘密基地的崩陷。

比起真相，他更害怕有一天横山裕突然消失在自己的生活里。

“...横山君，到底喜不喜欢我。”

“噗嗤...”

锦户亮有点气恼。横山裕一定是看穿了他故意挑选了这个眼下最容易被搪塞过去的问题。

“快说啦。”横山裕被锦户亮轻轻推了一下，顺势变成仰躺，他望着天花板，”嗯——”

“‘嗯’什么啦。”

“我不知道要怎么说啊。”

“反正就是是与不是的两选题而已。”

“笨蛋。”

横山裕坐起来靠着床头，”如果是那么简单的事情就好了。”

锦户亮沉默着。这样顾左右言它也是一个逃避的好方法。

“我比锦户君想的还要喜欢。”

意料之外的答案，让锦户亮轻轻震动了下。

“是吗。”

“对。如果有什么方法能让锦户亮了解就好了。可是除了这样轻描淡写地说出来以外，我想不出还有什么方法可以。”

“.....”

“只是语言的话，我可以对别人也说一样的话。”

横山裕侧过脸来望着一样坐在旁边的锦户亮。

“可是这里没法骗人。”他抓着锦户亮的手贴到心口：“说喜欢的时候，这里会悸动得很厉害。像是生病了一样，让我觉得有些可怕。”

“只有对锦户君才有这样的感觉。”

锦户亮抓紧他胸口的睡衣，无声地点点头。

“好想让你也体会到我的感受，这样你就会知道我没有在骗人了。”

黑暗中横山裕的眼睛闪烁着一点微光。

“可以亲你吗。”

横山裕说。

“不要问...”锦户亮突然感觉眼睛发酸。

“因为突然感觉锦户亮就要离开我了，你不会离开的吧？”

横山裕平静地说，“如果锦户君都不在了的话，我就真的什么都没有了。”

“不会、不会......一辈子都不会离开横山君...”

黑暗中锦户亮凑近横山裕，急躁地亲吻。

预料之外地，两人的脸颊上擦过水痕，锦户亮楞了一下，意识到那是横山裕的眼泪。他从来没有见过横山裕流泪，他很想打开床头灯看看现在的横山裕，可是他更想在黑暗中紧紧拥吻对方，把能够给予他的所有安全感都给他。

“锦户君有想去的学校吧？”

“嗯。就是之前说过的那个纽约美术学院。”

横山裕轻轻抚过他的耳廓。

“不要去。”

“嗯？”

“纽约离东京太远了。又有时差。锦户君去了过不了多久就会浮气更漂亮的女孩，把我这个老头子扔在这个密不透风的城市里。”

“横山君不是老头子，我也不会浮气的。”锦户亮笑着握住他的手，”再说那也只是随便说说而已。我哪来那么多钱跑到美国啊。”

横山裕微微点了点头，“我要把锦户君关在这里。”

他的语气带着满满的任性，锦户亮弯起嘴角吻了吻他的手心，“好。”


	8. Chapter 8

安田章大是一个本性很温柔的人。至于他如何变成了一个目光锐利的刑警，那还得从几年前说起，而现在的警队里几乎没有人见过安田章大的笑容。

除了大仓忠义。

“大——仓。”

安田舒展了下紧皱的眉头，拉开抽屉拿出一瓶眼药水，仰头滴到左眼里，眨了几下，用手扒开右眼的眼皮才滴药水进去，大仓才循着他的声音走进办公室，就看到小个子的前辈紧闭着眼睛，透明的液体顺着脸颊滴下来。

“纸巾，纸巾。”

“喔——”大仓抽了一张放到安田伸出的手里，“看了一整晚，不如出去走走？”

“不行，我还得再过一次。一定还有什么地方被漏掉了。”

安田抓起桌上的三明治撕开包装塞进嘴里，把已经磨破了的牛仔布钱包扔到大仓怀里：“乌龙茶，要常温的。”

“知道了......”大仓叹了口气，“Yasu也注意身体，这么勉强自己，犯人还没抓到就要先殉职了——呸呸呸！”

大个子青年呸掉霉气后还要跺上几脚，引得安田紧绷的神情舒缓了许多，几乎要露出笑容了，可惜他的嘴角还没弯起来就随着推门进来的警员的出现再次紧绷起来：”怎么了？”

“——是大仓、大仓警长家的少爷！”

闻声大仓一怔：”龙太郎怎么了？”

“刚才令尊接到电话，犯人、犯人绑架了少爷，要求立即释放锦户亮！”

没等大仓说什么，安田已经咬着牙站起来，沉默地迈步走出去，几乎撞开了站在门边的警员。

“对方只有这一个要求吗？”

大仓望着不知所措的警员，努力让自己的神情看起来缓和一点：“他还提了别的什么吗。”

“——对方还要求大仓警官支付5千万日元，汇款到他们的境外账户上。”

 

这一天还是来了啊。

“我知道了。”大仓点点头，掏出口袋里的手机拨通了家里的电话号码。听到母亲哭泣的声音时，他叫她尽快筹集资金。

 

安田来到了锦户亮所在的收押处。从办公室走到这里来要花15分钟的时间，在这段时间里他的大脑如同播放幻灯片一样将事情的来龙去脉筛了一遍，无论如何也不理解自己为什么没早早想到锦户亮会有共犯。

一个没什么社会经验的学生，怎么可能策划出这么不留破绽的犯罪计划，更不要说他如何能接触得到与他根本不是一个生活层面的受害者们。

“是谁。”

安田双手支在桌子上居高临下地盯着锦户亮：“是谁？？”

锦户亮睁着朦胧的眼睛，缓慢地眨了眨，“你说什么......”

安田一把抓住他的领子：“对小孩子下手，你们他妈的还是人吗？？”

“我......们？小孩子？”锦户亮摇了摇头，虽然被抓住的瞬间他吓得抖了一下，但是此时表情却只剩下困惑，“我真的——”

“别装傻了！交代出跟你合伙的人！”安田愤怒的眼光逼退了前来拉他的人，“如果你不说，”他顿了一下，“我保证你没法离开这里！”

锦户亮沉默了，随后垂下眼睛，“我不知道。我没做过。”

他后退了一些，手上的镣铐晃荡作响，“找不到真正的凶手就向我逼供？我承认了就万事大吉？”

安田盯着他，试图从他的表情里找出哪怕是一丝的伪装，然而锦户亮的目光却始终坦荡，不同于谈起横山裕时的他，简直有些毫无畏惧。

这恐怕就是理直气壮。安田沉默着，却没放松手上的力道。

“如果你是为了那个医院里的人好，尽早把事情说出来，罪犯是不会得到真正的的幸福的。”

话一出口安田便有些气馁，这种连如今的小学生都不会相信的话，怎能指望一个疑犯去认可。锦户亮果然露出浅浅的笑，嘴唇动了动，却没说出什么来。

原本年轻帅气的脸庞现在因为过久没有受到日照，显得有些苍白。

“锦户……桑。”安田重重地按着眼眶，“这是一个小孩的生命……”

酸楚的感觉几乎无法控制。

大仓的弟弟是个那么可爱的孩子，如果因为这些成年人之间的权钱纠葛而受到伤害，他们这些警察也就太失职了。

“真的不是我。”锦户亮看着眼眶发红的警察叹了口气，语气也变得温和下来：“如果警察先生已经调查过我的背景，就知道我绝对不会是能做出这种事情的人。”

安田紧紧地握着拳头，他知道锦户亮没说谎。

“锦户桑，”他低沉着声音问，“你觉得横山裕会这么做吗？”

原本只是出于无可奈何的询问，锦户亮的神情却动摇了。

安田盯着他，”你也不能肯定对吗？”

 

锦户摇了摇头。

“警察先生，说来好笑，也许我对他的了解甚至不如你那么多。”他缓慢而坚定地说，“可是，我想他不会这么做的。”

“但是，如果是大仓桑的弟弟，你可以去找一位叫做Subaru的人，我听横山君提到过他，他们两人关系似乎一直很好。喔，Subaru君和大仓的关系也很密切，不过你应该已经知道了。”

安田拨电话给大仓的时候，电话一直占线。

“不管你在干什么，赶紧给我回电，不，赶紧回局！”

 

 

被小孩折磨了一整个晚上的涩谷有些神情恍惚，抱着自己的吉他，像一个溺水的人一样不肯松手。

“涩谷君，一起去吃点晚饭吧？”

大仓耐心地劝着他：“作息总是这么不规律身体会坏掉的。”

龙太郎在一边也摇晃着涩谷的袖子：“去吧先生~去吧~~”

涩谷摇头：“不要。你们让我安静会儿吧.....”

大仓笑起来，伸手要摸摸涩谷的脑袋，被很凶地瞪回去了，“好了好了，那我们先走，一定要记得好好吃晚饭啊。”

带着龙太郎离开音乐教室以后大仓开车送弟弟回家，然后返回警局，路上给前辈安田君买了一份热乎乎的便当。

不知道为什么他认识的小个子们总是不肯好好吃饭，这让他很担心。

 

涩谷木木地盯着空荡荡的门口，孩子们喧闹的声音像是始终没有停下来一样，不停地在已经无人的教室中回荡着。

熟悉的痛感从腿部蹿上来，涩谷扶着桌子站起来，在痛感的侵袭下几乎站不住，重新坐到了椅子上。

旧伤的问题已经困扰他很久了，然而高额的治疗费用根本不是他这样没有存钱习惯的人能承担的。虽然朋友们也帮了很多，但是这问题只要一天不完全解决，就一直要花费。

吉他已经卖掉好几把了。

现在手上的三把吉他，一把是第一个老师送给自己的，已经用了十几年，虽然不值钱，涩谷也不想把它舍弃。还有一把是高中时代攒了很久的钱才买下来的古董吉他，卖出去过一次，后来赚了钱还是买了回来。

最后这把是自己最喜欢的吉他手签名的电吉他。也许能卖不少钱，但是涩谷知道只要把它卖掉，就再也买不回来了。

 

他打开手机，又一次看到了短信栏顶部的那条信息。

“Subaru，你需要钱吧？跟我一起做。不会有问题的。”

涩谷咬了咬牙，恨不得把手机扔到脚下踩碎，但是还是忍耐下来。

在教室里又坐了两个小时，涩谷才慢慢站起来，活动了一下身体以后，凝视着手机屏幕。

他又想起了那次送大仓回家的时候，那栋高大明亮的独栋建筑和窗口透露出的温暖灯光。

正在胡思乱想的时候，手机震动起来，吓得涩谷差点把手机扔掉，他倚靠着桌子缓解背部的压力， 接通后横山裕的声音从听筒中传出来：“吃饭了吗？”

“......”

涩谷想着为什么所有人都觉得他有什么进食问题，“吃了。”

“说谎的吧？”

“你怎么知道？”

横山裕的声音带着笑意：“你每次撒谎的时候声线都跟平时不一样。”

“有什么事。”

“没有，就是检查一下你有没有好好生活。”

“连水果都不好好吃的家伙还担心我，先查查你自己的肠道健康吧。”

“我可是会吃香蕉的好吗。”

“这倒是跟村上猩猩没啥两样。”

横山裕笑着，声音中的疲惫透露出来，“钱打到你卡里了，该做的检查好好做。”

“你也是那家伙也是，......”

涩谷叹了口气，”我可能以后也要这么依靠你们了。”

“高中的时候你就这么说的，那时候我们不是都同意了吗。”横山裕说完就挂掉了电话。

温暖和自责同时纠缠着胸口。

涩谷退出通话界面，又一次查看了那条信息。

他按下“回复”键。

 

横山裕的工作日渐繁忙，以前还能在夜晚抽空来住处，现在几乎半个月才会来一次。

锦户亮也忙着打工和上学，一不留神就丛夏天到了秋天，日常虽然有着信息来往，却很久没有见面。

班里几乎没有他熟识的同学，只有一个叫做山田的后辈跟他关系还不错，两人偶尔在下课后一起吃文字烧。

山田人很聪明，发现锦户几乎只需要步行就可以回家忍不住想看看他住在哪里。

“锦户君好有钱啊！原来是个少爷！”

“才不是啦。要说的话，只是暂时住这里而已。是——认识的人。”

“锦户君不会是被包养了吧？”

“喂！”

山田吃了一记爆栗，委屈地拿起本子里的一页薄薄的纸，“不是这个人嘛？”

“不许看！”

那是一张横山裕睡颜的速写。

“哇，脸红了诶！”山田惊讶地看着他：“锦户君喜欢的是......是男性？”

“不行吗？”

“也不是不行啦。班里的女孩子们都议论说你会喜欢什么样的类型，没想到......”

锦户亮苦笑了一下，“不要随便乱说，我不想被人议论什么。”

“总感觉会很辛苦呢。”

山田眨眨眼睛，“锦户君看起来又是不那么会体贴别人的类型。”

“怎么会！”

山田走了以后，锦户亮还在回想他说的话，总感觉被”不会体贴”这几个字给狠狠刺中了。

事实上他真的很想去体贴横山裕，可是似乎无论如何都不得其法，年龄和经历的隔阂并不是短暂的相处能彻底消除的。就算锦户亮尽量去为横山裕考虑，也无法真正做到站在对方的角度去思考问题。就如同进入一个次元不同的迷宫一样，纵使锦户亮想帮对方走出困境，也无从下手。

他站在窗口深深地呼吸着温凉的夜风。不知道此时横山裕在做什么呢？

突然想到了什么，把柜子里的曲奇盒拿出来，数出里面的万元钞票，一、二、三、四......

零零整整的钱币都是锦户亮通过打工赚到的，中间他还在网上卖过一副画，但是因为按照别人的要求作画会打乱自己的风格，锦户亮就只坚持了餐厅和体育用品店的工作，都是偏体力的活动，也能让他从画画的环境中脱离一会儿，转换心情。

门突然响了起来，锦户慌乱地把钱收进盒子里然后关好柜门，横山裕走进来的时候有些醉，身上带着酒味。

“好累啊。”他一边说一边把外套脱下来，“锦户君在做什么？”

“嗯，没什么。打算睡了。”

锦户亮不自然地笑了笑，“横山君怎么突然来了？”

“都一个月没见了，以为你会更开心一点呢。”横山裕笑得有点寂寞，“如果打扰到你了的话我就先走了。”

“没有——”

锦户亮拉住横山裕的手臂，在他的唇边吻了一下。

“怎么感觉有点敷衍，你是不是浮气了？”横山笑着开玩笑，没想到锦户亮却沉下脸来，“为什么总要这么说？”

“......我开玩笑的。”

锦户亮坐下来，“不要再开这种玩笑了。”

印象中这还是锦户亮第一次生气，横山裕有点惊讶，顿了一下，他轻轻坐到锦户亮身边，“怎么了？是不是发生什么事了。”

“一个月没见面，横山君第一件事就是要怀疑我是不是浮气了？我是有多糟糕啊。”

横山裕苦笑起来，“对不起，今天喝了点酒，原谅我吧.....”

锦户亮赌气地拔高音量，“喝了酒就要原谅你吗？”

横山裕没说话，靠在沙发上静静地看着他，过一会儿才开口，“那我要怎么做呢？”

锦户亮一时语塞。

本来就是在烦恼要如何体贴对方，结果反而又给对方造成了麻烦，这样的自己真的是......

 

年长的一方安安静静地打开一罐啤酒，“有什么都可以讲给我听喔。”

锦户亮低着头。

“横山君，能告诉我你的秘密吗？”

“什么秘密？”

对方似乎不肯用别的方式来撬开他的嘴，横山裕被他吻住，啤酒苦涩的味道在两人齿间蔓延。

锦户亮抬起眼，眼眶有些微红。

“什么都可以。什么，都想知道......”

“嗯。好吧。”

横山裕放下啤酒，把锦户亮拉进，像是在闹市一样耳语。

“虽然不能说是秘密，因为不止我一个人知道这件事。”

“还记得我们相遇的第一天，被我撕碎的那张纸条吗？”

锦户亮迷茫地摇摇头。

 

温和的声波蹭过耳际，“上面写着：‘盯紧横山，必要的时候为了公司除掉他。’”

一瞬间，锦户亮感到汗毛倒竖，紧紧攥住横山裕的衣服。横山裕依然在他耳边轻轻地继续着：“这张纸条，是社长写的。”

“是那个推荐我做董事长的社长写的。是他的亲笔笔迹，还有他的印章。”

“户君，是不是很可怕。一个人已经生命垂危了，却还是怂恿着其他人为了钱和权利去伤害人。”

锦户亮无声地抱紧横山裕。

“所以横山君才会那么......”

“已经没事了，他已经离开了这个世界。虽然......哎。我只是不明白他为什么要这么做。我一直在想我到底做错了什么。”

锦户亮抱紧横山裕，呼吸着他身上缓慢蒸发的酒味。

 

总感觉像是发力到了棉花上一样，横山裕就这么吸收掉了他的脾气，锦户亮忍不住自责起来。

“横山君什么都没做错。”

“噗...”

横山裕轻轻笑着，“嗯。只要锦户君这么说，我就相信了。”

锦户亮轻轻地抽了一下鼻子。

“我还可以再知道一个秘密吗？”

横山裕笑出声来，“真贪心。”他贴着锦户亮的耳朵说，“那个来自大仓君的秘密。锦户君不是已经知道了吗。”

锦户静静地点了点头。

“我只希望横山君能......好好的。”

锦户亮低声说。

“多余的好——心。”横山裕无奈地咬了咬他的耳朵，引起对方的一阵颤抖，“不过，大概世界上只有你这样的笨蛋才会这么做了吧......”

年下的恋人有点不满地点了点头，突然发力把横山裕推倒在沙发上，呵了呵手指咯吱对方。

 

缓慢的抽送中，横山裕发出满足的叹息。他仰着头，白皙而脆弱的脖子展露出来，喉结上下滚动着，像是皮肤下潜藏着一只小鸟一样。

锦户亮把手比在那里，轻轻地按压着，血流通过的脉动清晰地传到虎口，那只小鸟像是感受到了威胁一般，不安的抽动着。

横山裕仰望着他，抬起腿盘住他的腰，然后把手压到他手上，“用力试试看。”

横山裕总是会煽动他做一些出格的事情。比如一起在甜品店排队时，横山裕会叫他问店员有没有蛋包饭——诸如这类小小的恶作剧。与其说是对别人恶作剧，不如说是想看到他困扰的表情，那种时候横山裕就会显得心情很好的样子。

锦户注视着他持续着冲撞，一点一点地将身体重心转移到那个危险的区域。

被他钳制住脖颈的男人脸色逐渐变得涨红，额上浮现出膨大的血管。

可是那人并没有任何挣扎，只是紧紧握着他的手，似乎是让他不要停下来一样。

锦户亮知道他们现在正在进行着多么危险的事情。这已经不是恶作剧的范围了——横山裕的生命就掌握在他的手里。

他的大脑逐渐缺氧，意识恍惚，手脚无力，再过几秒，可能就是下一秒，横山裕就可能死在自己手里，完全地，把命交给他。

这个想法刺激着锦户亮，他握着横山裕的脖子疯狂地进行最后的冲刺，横山裕的眼角滑落液体，嘴巴半张着，喉咙里发出古怪的声响。

他的身体绷紧，骤然收缩的甬道经历着一次前所未有的高潮。快感与死亡的恐惧感席卷着全身，横山裕试着松开手，但是已经感觉不到自己的手了。

也许就是下一秒。

锦户亮的手突然松开。空气争先恐后地灌进肺里，呛得横山裕猛地咳嗽起来，知觉像是热油一般带着刺痛灌回到身体里，体液的味道，大脑的血管突突地跳得发痛，喉咙像是吃了魔鬼辣椒一样火辣辣的，他听到锦户亮的声音。

“横山君？”

“咳咳......我没事。”

锦户亮揉着他的脖颈，“对不起......我有点胡来了。”

“没关系。”横山裕用力支撑起身体，才发现锦户亮射进他身体里了，内部有种异样的违和感，“刚才很棒。”

“不要煽动我做这种事......我真的会控制不住自己的。”锦户亮苦恼的神情几乎是做错事了的小动物，横山裕把他拉进，持续而轻柔地吻着他的脸，然而也没能完全安抚到对方，“万一真的失手怎么办，我会自责一辈子的。”

“但是那样的话锦户君就再也不用害怕什么了吧。”

横山裕微微笑着，脖子虽然疼痛，这样真实的生死碰撞的性爱却让他身心都得到了餍足，“如果是锦户君的话，我一定不会埋怨你的。”

“胡说什么啊！”锦户的不安变成抱怨的啃咬落到横山的胸口，“横山君希望我变成杀人犯吗？”

横山裕顿了一下，最终还是摇了摇头，侧躺过来抱紧对方。

“我不会那么自私的。”


	9. 9

人类真是很奇怪的生物。自己制造出了货币，用它来交易，最终反而被奴役。横山裕在开高层会议的时候一不留神就走神了，右边的秘书轻轻咳嗽了一下提醒他。 

“亏空的部分目前正在调查，出入账面都没问题，只是之前横山君查到的部分仍然不明。”

公司的老人们对横山裕的称呼始终都是”横山君”，对此横山裕也没有什么意见，算是给这些为公司服务了几十年的老家伙们最后的尊严。如果非要让他们改口称横山裕董事长，说不定有一半以上的人都要气得心脏病发了。

横山裕点点头：”辛苦各位，除此之外，我们文京区的分店人事开支请相关人员给一份具体的报告书，下周一之前提交。以上。”

笔尖刷刷扫过纸面和键盘敲击的声音交织成细密的低语。横山裕站起来扶着桌子，俯视着围绕着圆桌的各个岗位的人们。

有几个不自然地抬起头来，遇到横山裕如同冰刺般的眼神时仓惶地转开视线。

就要结束了。

横山裕想着，反而对对方露出一个宽容的笑容。  
他不是个锱铢必较的人，但是对于趁火打劫的人，他不介意顺手把他们解决掉。

会议结束后，横山裕在茶水间给自己倒了一杯热水，喝水的空档他看到事业部的全藏走进来，便转身过去：“这些天的高强度任务，辛苦了。”

“您也是，辛苦了。”

对方越过他冲了杯咖啡，咖啡的香气飘散开来，让人精神放松。

“村上君似乎很快就能出院了。”

“是吗，那太好了。多一个人都能更快解决眼下这些问题。”

全藏沉默了一下，放下咖啡杯警戒地四处看了看，“你知道的吧，那天......”

横山裕安静地听着他讲述自己早已清楚的事情，听完点了点头，“谢谢你告诉我。”

全藏如释重负地叹了口气，“我其实不想参与的。但是......我刚来没多久，也不知道其中的利害关系。只能说，——那次真的对不起。”

“不。没必要道歉。”

横山裕微微笑了笑，“再说道歉也没什么用。”

看到全藏脸上变了脸色，横山裕摆摆手：“不会为难你的。来告解的人都应该被宽恕，圣经说的。”

全藏半信半疑地点点头，端着纸杯走出去。

横山裕喝掉自己的水把纸杯扔掉。他从来不看圣经。

 

 

 

哑铃上的血迹虽然跟被害人一致，却无论如何都无法找到横山裕或者锦户亮在案发时靠近现场的证据，不如说两人都有非常充足的不在场证据，横山裕在公司加班到深夜，当时在场的员工能证实这一点；而锦户那一天除了中午下楼买了一次便当之外就没有再离开房间，大楼的监控也毫无异样。

安田坐在车上，仔细地在脑海中描绘着案发现场的图形，受害人留下的大滩血迹触目惊心，根据喷溅分析，犯人身高应该不超过172，受害人是一个有着健身习惯的身高176的高尔夫爱好者，如果不是熟人所为，犯人应该不可能一击就让受害人失去还手之力，最有可能的是在受害人在自己的位置上低头看什么东西的时候，站在他身后的犯人拿出凶器砸向他的后脑勺。 

再说绑架。如果不是熟悉的人，为什么会绑走龙太郎，如果是为了钱，这间事情中的铃木千金更有绑架价值， 安田露出一丝苦笑。如果真的能抓到罪犯，他倒是很想问问对方到底是怎么想的。

 

 

 

“......似乎就快结束了呢。”横山裕慢慢地喝着茶，把手里的小说放到一边。

“抱歉......什么？”

锦户亮不明所以地说，因为专注于画画，他错过了横山裕前面的一些语句，停下画笔，目光从画布上的男人移动到真实的本人时，锦户亮还是觉得横山裕好看的过分。

“不用在意。”横山裕把手里的书页翻了一页，他很享受这样安静的时刻，画架对面的男生专注地凝视着自己，比冬日里的阳光还要温暖。

横山裕稍微活动了一下腰，为了不影响对方的作画又重新回到了原始的姿势，锦户亮摇了摇头：“如果累的话稍微动一下也没事的。”

“没事，不要介意。”横山裕望着他笑了笑。

“说起来，早上的那通电话横山君是和对方吵起来了吗？”锦户亮说，“我在卫生间里听得不太清楚。没事吧？”

“被逼到穷途末路的人会做出很可怕的事。”横山裕凝视着手指，“所以我叫对方不要再乱来了。”

“啊......”

“不要担心，”横山像是自言自语一样的说着，“我已经想好了。”

“什么啊。”锦户亮有些无奈，他知道追问再多，也只会被对方搪塞过去，一冲动脱口而出，“——如果发生什么的话，我会保护横山君的。”

这句话似乎有些底气不足，锦户咬了咬嘴唇，低下头把自己藏到画布后边，“最坏的情况就是，一起逃到外国去嘛......”

他的声音沉下去，“而且，横山君绝对不是坏人。”

横山裕转过头去望着他的方向，眼神带着一些戏谑与无奈，最终还是变成了温柔，“瞎想什么呢......——话说，谁让你随便帮我把书架上的书都按尺寸排列啊，我都是按照书名五十音序的。”

“可是那样不太好看。”锦户亮探出头来：”那，我再帮你放回去？”

“不用啦。”横山裕叹了口气，“休息一下，我们吃点什么吧。”

“对不起......”锦户亮似乎偷偷地松了口气，“下次不会这么做了。”

虽然画作只完成了三分之一，锦户亮拎着桶去清洗笔和调色盘，一跳一跳的步伐让注视着他的横山裕忍不住微笑起来。

他掏出手机，眼神里多了几分眷恋。

对不起。

“——这里是xx町xx公寓xxxx号，我被疑似杀害武田正则的人绑架了，犯罪者精神不稳定，请你们快来救我！”

 

 

锦户亮拎着笔桶回来的时候感到室内气温下降了许多。

他看到横山裕背对着大开的窗户，把手伸到外边去。

窗户本身很高，如果不踩着什么其实跟本不会有危险，可是锦户亮脑内一瞬间警铃大作：“横山君你干什么？”

 

横山裕似乎没有听到他说的话，踮起脚来望向外边，夕阳的光给他镀上了紫红色的光线，锦户亮几乎下意识地扔掉手里所有的东西冲上去抱住他拖到一边，“你在干什么啊！”

横山裕被他一拖跌跌撞撞地走到一边，才恍然大悟地转过来：“我只是看看外边而已。”

“真是的！吓死人了！”锦户亮完全不顾自己的声音已经到了影响邻里的音量，“不要做这种让人误会的事啊！”

横山裕笑起来，“不是说了吗，早就没有那个想法啦......”

他摸了摸锦户亮的脸，“只是有时候身体会控制不住自己。”

 

锦户亮咬了咬嘴唇，把窗户关好以后，收拾了散落在地上的画笔，然后从抽屉里拿出那堆绳子。

拇指粗的栗色安全绳。横山裕望着他，静静地点了点头：”嗯。”

似乎达成了某种不必言说的默契。

 

几米长的绳索，打结后缠绕过后背，经过腋下后绕回前部再次打结，然后通向大腿根部。松紧度要刚好让人感受到绑缚的压力，又不会过分阻碍血液的流动。锦户亮很擅长学习东西，所以几乎只用了十几分钟就学会了这种绑法。

大腿，膝盖，绳索缠绕着身体，直到脚腕。身体被完美地打开，横山裕咬紧嘴唇，不断地适应着来自绳子的压力。

捆绑很快完成。锦户亮蹲下来，在他的双脚之间系了一个牢固的绳结。

全部的自由都被夺走了。被绳索缠绕，如同一座包装精美的雕塑。现在如果没有锦户亮，横山裕无法移动一丝一毫。

横山吃力地后仰靠着床，笑了笑：“多奇怪，这样的时候反而觉得很轻松。”

锦户亮坐在他身边，低头亲了下他的肩膀。“痛吗？”

“不会。是不是很讨厌这样？”

对方用力摇了摇头。

“如果这样能让你好受一点......横山君。”锦户亮说，“我会陪着你的。就算横山君不愿意也要。”

横山裕望着他，轻轻眨了眨眼。

“谢谢你。”

锦户低头笑了一下，然后伸手去解开横山裕的衣扣。他一颗一颗地解开被绳索绑缚的白色衬衫，拉扯开，便是毫无遮掩的肌肤。

“这样简直是犯罪......”锦户亮扶着横山裕的肩膀，叹息着在他的胸口印下吻痕，“太糟糕了......”

“就当做是犯罪吧......”横山裕喘息着，“现在开始，我们是共犯了。”

 

亲吻变得越来越激烈。

锦户亮一点点地楔入横山裕的身体，看着他在情欲的折磨中将嘴唇咬的鲜红。

“太糟糕了......我没办法控制自己了，横山君......”

锦户亮舔吸着横山充血的乳首，“我想......射在里面可以吗......”

横山裕点了点头，即使他不说什么，想必身体内部的异样也做出了诚实的回应，在语言的刺激中抽搐紧缩，如同有了自己意识一般吸裹着硬而滚烫的柱身。

平时可以任意拥抱对方的双手被紧紧绑缚着，大腿根部已经张开太久钝痛起来。这种失去对自己身体的控制感也让人感到无比地轻松。明明什么都没有，什么都做不到，却感觉到了从未有过的安全感。

是锦户亮，真的太好了。

“亮……”

锦户亮亲吻着他的眼睛，“在这里喔，横山君……我在这里。”

“粗暴一点……”男人说，“再粗暴一点也可以……”

锦户的眼眸中映照着的苍白的脸颊与鲜红的嘴唇产生了极其强烈的对比。

“锦户君想要怎么对我呢……”

“想欺负横山君…”

“可以喔……”

得到了许可，锦户亮试着用力去咬横山裕的肩膀——他早就想这么试试看了，还有那片凸起的锁骨，——

疼痛与快感交杂，让人几乎晕眩。

“已经……不行了……”生理的眼泪滑落下来。

被这样的紧紧拥抱，被需要，被渴求，被烙下证明了此刻的痕迹。

如果就这样死掉就好了。

锦户亮闭着眼睛，滚烫的呼吸在两人唇间烧灼着脆弱的皮肤。不知道为什么，此时的横山裕的神情就像是即将脱离躯壳一般，他忍不住用力亲吻着对方，唤回他的意识。

激烈的亲吻中，一道白光穿过身体，暖流从小腹处扩散至四肢，如同一次温柔的电刑。

前端溢出浓稠的液体，横山裕缓慢地睁开眼睛。

“没事吧？”

锦户亮喘息着，睫毛上沾着汗水。

“嗯。”横山裕弯起嘴角，努力让自己睁开眼睛，“很棒喔......”

他看了一眼窗外。如果没什么意外的话，明天就会有人破门而入了。

横山裕望着锦户亮，声音变得含糊起来。

“锦户君......你相信我吗......？”

锦户亮楞了一下，点了点头。

 

距离市区24公里的郊外废弃制纸厂里，龙太郎被绑在跟地面焊死的座椅上，不停地哭叫着，”先生——先生——呜啊啊啊啊啊——”

面容被面具挡住的男人轻轻地摸了摸他的脑袋，“真是的——别哭了，你家人拿来钱以后，就没事了啊！”

龙太郎哭得更厉害了，脸上被眼泪和鼻涕糊的脏兮兮的。男人无奈的拿纸给他擦擦：“真是的，警察局长的私生子也没好好教育啊。”

“爸爸——先生——我想回家啊啊——”

男人忍耐着火气，从桌子上的胶带撕了一块下来，把龙太郎的嘴巴封上。

“真的是吵死了！”

原地兜了圈，男人绕到堆在墙角的麻袋边上，用脚尖试探了其中一个。

麻袋蠕动了一下，发出了“呜呜”的声音。

大仓看了一眼手机上来自安田的19个未接来电，把手机放到副驾驶的座位上。

车辆追踪仪上，自己与那个微弱闪动的小红点越来越近了。

另一边，横山裕在医院伸了个懒腰，经过警卫的同意以后，给安田拨了个电话。

“安田桑？”

“我是安田，什么事？”

安田的声音听起来正在跑动，“我马上就到你那里了，有些问题要问你。”

“比起这个，”横山裕说，“刚才公司的人过来报告了一些问题，我觉得尽快同步给您比较好。”

“什么？”

“一家叫做”URA•K”的公司去年在香港成立，跟我们公司有着近一年的交易记录，但是经过调查这家公司并没有实体业务，公司地址也是假的。”

“......”

“这家公司最近入不敷出，已经亏欠了将近500万美元，最奇怪的是，即使这样我们公司还是跟这个公司签订了一个巨大的合作项目，一但项目失败，可能有百分之三十的股份都会落到这家公司手中，而他的法人顾问是——”

“等一下，我有电话进来。”安田的大脑飞速地运转着，保留了横山裕的电话接通了另一边：“喂，大仓？”

“额，不是大仓，安田桑，医院的监控修复了，铃木桑身亡当晚并没有其他人进入他的病房。”

“好的，我知道了，辛苦。”

挂断前安田突然心中一动，“等一下，除了铃木社长之外，还有没有别的公司社员进入过这家医院？”

“马上去查！”

安田说话间已经跳下警车，挂断电话时便来到了横山裕的病房。横山裕正在使用电脑写着什么东西，见到安田进来，摘下黑框眼镜揉了揉鼻梁：“龙太郎君的事情我应该已经给您很多提示了，接下来就看警方的作为了。”

安田抹了一把头上的汗水，“你为什么会知道？”

“因为这是必然会发生的事情，警察先生。虽然有人破坏监控，给水果投毒，想尽办法让一切不利的事情都与我联系起来，但是事实就是事实，一切只会顺着真相流去。”

横山裕拍拍额头：“抱歉，我知道您非常担心龙太郎的安危，但是我能帮您的只有这么多了。话说，您联系到大仓君了吗？”

安田的电话再次响起：“安田桑，当时进入这家医院还有——！”

横山裕不知道是否听到了，他只是收起笔记本电脑向后仰倒。


	10. 10

“都说别哭了！”

龙太郎流下来的眼泪浸湿了胶带，不一会儿胶带就松脱开来，响亮的儿童的哭声又回响在空荡荡的仓库里。

村上暴躁地挠着头发，“别哭了行不行！！”

“先生——还给我！先生——”

远处的麻袋里，微弱的声音响起来：“不要怕......龙太郎，你是男子汉......要勇敢......”

村上把那个麻袋解开，涩谷脸上到处是青紫，一只眼睛肿得无法分辨，口鼻处的血液已经干涸了：“别.....别吓唬他......还是个小、小孩子......”

“你到底是何苦...好好地合作的话我们现在本来可以很顺利，也没必要扔下车跑到这么荒郊野岭的地方了。”

村上几人在涩谷的教室附近埋伏着，只剩他和龙太郎两人的时候抢走龙太郎。可是涩谷无论如何也不肯放手，情急之下几个人只能把涩谷打晕一起运走。

涩谷只是摇摇头，“我说过了，我不能。住手吧......警察一定早就查到你头上了.......”

“他们现在一心盯着横山裕和锦户亮这两个人，不过，也许找到我也是早晚的事。我不贪心，只想拿回属于我的钱！”

“HINA，你知道做这种事、咳咳、根本不可能成功的......”

“但是我已经没法回头了。”

村上微笑了一下：“冲动有时候很恐怖。如果当时那个老头肯跟我好好说话，或者痛快点借我点钱让我度过难关，我也不会掏出包里的哑铃打他了。”

“我早该被抓起来了，可是凶器居然不翼而飞。这是上天给我的机会吧，我必须得抓住啊！”

Subaru晃动着，几乎无法支撑身体，“你......连自己的伙伴也可以牺牲吗？”

“不能怪我。”村上说，“铃木那个老头，根本就是想让铃木公司集体给自己陪葬，可是眼看着自己身体一天不如一天，他不想让横山这样的外人继续夺走公司，所以，他私下告诉我，为了公司，可以除掉横山裕。”

涩谷愤怒地捏紧拳头晃晃悠悠地站起来，然而体力耗尽，拳头还没挥出去就被一脚踢倒。

“可是那些老家伙们！”即使涩谷已经气若游丝，村上还是没有停下来，“包括吉代！那个女人！，明明就跟横山裕合不来，私下竟然合伙查我的底！” 

全藏进来以后看到村上有些激动过分，试着安抚他的情绪：“冷静一些，我观察了下周围，目前还没看到警方的车辆，想必大仓家也不敢把这种事公之于众。”

“是啊。”另一个叫向成的原本是人事资源部的主管走进来，“表面光鲜，私下肮脏。自己偷偷跟情妇生的小鬼还要让成年了的儿子带着养。”

“钱准备的怎么样了？”

“五千万到底是笔巨款，大仓的太太说要给他们一整天时间准备。”

全藏有点着急，“让他们把这些钱先打到我们的海外账户上啊！”

“你是不是蠢！”

村上冷静下来，反而显得气定神闲，“他们一定会交钱的。”

 

 

“大仓？你在哪里！”

“前辈，听我说，”大仓压低声音，“平野区5号高速公路通向海边的岔道向东十公里，有个叫做荻花造纸的废厂，他们在这里。”

“你不要贸然行动，这是命令！”

大仓笑了笑，“我知道，但是Su——”

安田听到听筒里传来一声闷响，”大仓？大仓？”

过了几秒，随着拖曳的声音，有个陌生的男声接起了电话：“没想到他们还是报警了啊。这样的话，就不要怪我们不讲情理——”

“听我说，”安田强压住自己的怒火，一边指挥其他人接通定位和监听，“钱已经准备好一半了，现在你们可以带着人更换地点，我们尽量在今晚钱付款，请务必不要伤害人质！”

那边没了声音。

 

安田失魂落魄地回到办公室。不知为何，现在他居然有种想要向横山裕求救的想法。

不多时，他就站在了横山裕的病床前。如同已经预见到这种情况一般，横山裕放下报纸，把黑框眼镜摘下来捏了捏鼻梁。

 

 

“锦户亮。”

锦户亮蜷缩在自己的硬板床上，突然听到了房门锁被打开的声音。

“出来。”

“什么？”

跟着警卫走到审讯室，看守警卫面无表情的让他签了个文件，给他解开手铐。 另一个人带他领取了私人物品，把他送到了拘留所门口，“你可以走了。”

锦户亮呆呆的被赶出拘留所，走出门看到街上的路灯，一瞬间不知道自己该回到哪里。

横山裕租下的那件公寓门口还有记者在蹲守，肯定是不能回去了。锦户亮慢慢地走回自己原本的家。

手机好久没有充电，早就自动关机了。锦户亮用手头的零钱买了路边的热茶，站着喝了之后，把罐子捏扁扔进垃圾桶里。

这些天发生的事情让他有种恍如隔世的感觉，突然被逮捕，突然被释放。

 

横山君在哪里呢。锦户亮不知道，上次那个医院也是警察带他去的，也许回家查一查新闻就能查到。

锦户亮木然地走着。不知道附近哪个孩子的气球炸了，”砰”的一声响后，孩子清亮的哭声跟着响起来。大概是被家长安抚了，哭声逐渐变得越来越低。

回到家以后，父母都被吓到了，连声问到底发生了什么，为什么这么久联系不到人，为什么电视上播出的那个疑犯这么像锦户。

锦户只是摇了摇头，把换下来的衣服扔进洗衣机里按下开关，然后把自己关进浴室里。

 

不知为什么，锦户亮感到了从未有过的难过。环顾四周，熟悉又陌生的用品，竟然让他有种之前的事情全部都是在做梦的幻觉。

被逮捕以后，似乎已经有好久没有见到横山裕了。

以后还能再见到他吗。

锦户亮把自己浸泡在浴缸里。

“小亮——有留言！”

母亲的声音传过来，锦户亮顾不得完全擦干就匆忙裹上浴巾去看，充电5%的手机屏幕亮起，一则Line信息通知在屏幕显示。

 

“锦户君。

对不起，  
只能用这样的方式去保护你。

真的很想再跟你见面。”

 

锦户亮流下眼泪，他握着手机给横山裕拨电话，可是无论如何都拨不通。

 

 

安田至今都忘不了那天横山裕面对枪支时的神情。

他在电话中与村上通话后，对方居然同意了由他来代替人质。

安田独自开车带着横山裕，跟随着对方的指示开车将近一小时，才来到村上所说的地点。

横山裕坐在后座，若有所思。

“真的很感谢你的帮忙。”

“没什么。”

横山裕礼貌地勾了勾嘴角，“锦户君已经？”

“是的。”

“安田君可要有大麻烦了吧。”

“如果能救出人来，什么麻烦我都不怕。”

“有安田君这样可靠的前辈，大仓君也很幸运。”

安田突然意识到横山裕对他的称呼变成了“安田君”，不由得有些奇怪。

“安田君养过宠物吗？”

“没有。”

横山君自顾自地继续说着。

“如果被驯养，就会不由自主地被牵着走，会无条件地信任对方，会想着怎样才是对那个人来说最好的结果，脑袋里全部都是对方的事。.......驯养，是件很麻烦的事情。”

“横山君有驯养过什么吗。”

“没有。”横山裕笑了笑，捏了捏自己的鼻子：“我是被驯养的那一方啊。”

 

村上要求横山裕单独进入那家工厂。

安田不肯同意，双方争执之下，横山裕在对方的枪支瞄准范围内把受重伤的涩谷用轮椅推出来，接着是头部受到打击的大仓。

安田觉得横山裕在说服别人的方面非常有一套，

他抱着双臂，看似气定神闲地说，“比起昏迷不醒难以搬运的他们来，我的配合度肯定更高。最差还可以用我来威胁铃木财团嘛，村上你知道的，那些人早就倒戈了。”

横山裕举高双手，不断拖延着时间，“他们已经非常相信我了。”

“你说谎。”村上咧嘴笑了笑，”吉代和川原他们之前私下说过，像你这样的人根本没法承担重任，他们中间还有人掌握了你跟那个锦户亮私会的证据，怎么可能会相信你？”

“私会？只不过是正常的约会而已。我就是喜欢男人，不可以吗？”

村上皱紧眉头，”你身为副董事长跟大学生搞在一起，难道不是给公司带来污点吗？”

横山裕笑出来，“所以说，这样的公司还要我花心血去维护，我也很头疼啊。”他摊开手：“酒会上你们一起灌酒给我的时候，拿到铃木给你那张纸条的时候，我就决定好要狠狠给这公司加个污点了。可惜，你比我动手还要早。”

村上凝固了几秒，露出一个强撑出的笑容，“哈，可惜我们都走到了这种无法回头的地步。”

“没有什么事是无法回头的，Hina。”横山裕放缓声音，”就算是想着跟这个公司同归于尽的我，有一天开始，也突然想试试好好生活了。”

他向前走了一步，前面的几人马上警觉地后退了一步，给枪上膛的声音响起，村上吼出声来：“别再靠近了！”

“听我说，如果你现在放开那个孩子，我可以保证你不会被追责过度，以你的能力，不出几年就可以再次——”

“即使我杀了人？”

“凶器是大仓交给我的，”横山裕慢慢向前，“Hina，是我藏起了那个哑铃。我不想看你走进监狱里。”他的嘴角抽动了一下，似乎是气笑了一样：“还有人帮你把血迹连同指纹都给擦掉了。”

“我真的努力过。我不想相信是你。”

村上颤动着，其他人见他开始动摇，“喂！你不会蠢到在这种时候听他的吧，你们认识那么多年，还不知道吗，他最擅长的就是欺骗别人！”

横山裕叹了口气，“防卫过当量刑跟故意杀人不一样的，你只是在健身后路过了他的公寓顺便拜访武田董事，没想到言语中产生了冲突，在对方试图攻击的时候失手打死了对方，难道不是这样吗？”

过往的同事与好友咬紧嘴唇，眼睛发红。

“武田董事平时性情比较暴烈，对下属动手的事也常有发生，这些大家都知道，一定会帮你作证的。”

安田皱着眉头，如果事实真如横山裕说的这样，村上本不必走到如今这一步的，但是其中究竟有几成是真他也无法确认。

“喂，你不会——”

村上挥了挥手，咧起嘴角，露出一个商人式的笑容，“Yoko，你还是一如既往地会看别人的优点。可惜这次你看错了。”

他说，“我给他下了药。但是这家伙居然没有昏倒，睁开了眼睛。我就下手了——第一下那家伙没死，我又打了第二次。”

横山裕沉默了。

“他已经掌握了我挪用款项、私设项目的证据。很有可能第二天就要到董事会揭发我。我怎么能让他活？”

村上手里的枪上了膛，“你记得吧，咱们三个人一起去靶场练习射击的时候，Subaru成绩最好，我不如他。”

“但是我比你准。”

安田掏出抢来指着村上：“你冷静一些，现在杀了他没有任何意义！”

“安田君。”

横山裕笑着说，“你就安静地看看什么叫穷途末路吧。这家伙刚入社的时候很受社长器重，也偷偷地喜欢着铃木小姐，可惜最后没有得到钱，也没有得到爱。”

他转过头来对安田笑着：“而我就幸运得多——”

接下来的一切似乎都变成了慢动作。

安田看着村上怒吼出声，食指缓缓扣动扳机，子弹穿破空气向着他的正前方飞过去。

 

枪响的同时，埋伏在厂房顶部的狙击手同时开枪，在混乱的枪响之后，几个人倒在地上，血静静地蔓延开来。

 

警察们围上来检查尸体，安田冲上去扶起横山裕：“横山！”

 

横山裕紧闭双眼，脸色苍白，右胸口有一个血洞，汩汩流出血来。

“叫医生！”

 

 

 

一年后。

 

“涩谷君在livehouse里做吉他手，生活很稳定。”大仓握着母亲的手，“我们在东边买了一个小的独栋，以后我跟他一起生活。”

“真的不要紧吗？......”

“没关系的。手术很成功，已经基本痊愈了，明年拆掉支架，就可以自如活动。”

长发编成脏辫，里面混着彩色绳子的男人站在一边，手里还拎着古着店买来的牛仔裤。突然被拉到家里跟对方母亲坦白让他有点无所适从。

“既然你都这么说了。”

“请，请多关照。”

涩谷呆呆地鞠了个躬，背后用力给了大仓一拳。

龙太郎拍着手挤到两个人中间：“喔喔！！哥哥跟先生！”

 

下班后，安田总是习惯绕一段路到那家小有名气的婚礼礼堂旁边的酒馆里坐一会儿。

这个婚礼礼堂面积不大，容不下大型的婚礼，却因为独特的设计和别致安静的氛围受到很多年轻夫妇的欢迎。横山裕总是会出现在婚礼现场，安静地看着一对新人互换戒指，立下爱的誓言，最后以礼堂负责人的身份送上一束花。

 

横山裕也会时不时地出现酒馆里，偶尔和安田聊天，偶尔什么也不说。

“身体好些了吗？”

“还没好到能坐监狱的地步呢。”

安田爽朗地大笑起来，把一杯啤酒喝干。

“今天怎么心情这么好啊，安田大人。”

“没什么。只是突然想到，离那件事已经过去整整一年了。”

“是啊。”

 

犯罪的四人中两人被击毙，一人中弹被捕；村上趁乱逃走，下落不明。

铃木财团最后还是分崩瓦解。即使历代的元老们如何拯救，颓势还是不可挽回。

横山裕在后期判决中因为藏匿证据被判服刑一年零三个月，但是综合他协助解救人质的情节以及受伤情况，保外就医半年，缓期半年执行。

铃木纪子在海外举办了婚礼，给横山裕发来了一张照片。她大概已经得知了铃木生前的作为，但是横山裕和她都没有提起这件事。

 

道顿堀上的广告屏幕依然滚动播放着最抓人眼球的新闻，轰动一时的杀人案结束马上被明星出轨、政治家丑闻、市面最新瘦脸仪器等等取代，匿名论坛的板块中依然充斥着真实与谎言，无论什么，最终总归成为谈资二字。

即使是一块陨石落地，留下的巨坑也终将被时间抚平。

 

“你没有再见过他吗？”

安田突然说。

“没有。”

横山裕摇了摇头。

 

横山裕也不是没试过去交往新的人。只是出于莫名的抗拒和执拗，他总是很难再接受新的伴侣，对方也无法接受他忽冷忽热的性格。

“已经不想给他带去更多麻烦了。”

“你已经给人家够多麻烦了，还一直不肯见他......”安田又叫了一杯酒，“后来，听大仓说他去国外进修了。”

“是吗？”

横山裕弯起嘴角，“纽约？”

“对。听说是一位资深的教授带他去的，不过——”

“是这样啊。”横山裕笑笑，没等他说完便点了点头，“那就好。也算是得偿所愿了。”

安田望着他，眼神里流露出一丝无奈，“你这家伙啊……”

横山裕苦涩地笑了笑，“是是是，我就是胆小……”

安田无声地拍了拍他的肩膀，

“好好养伤。我先走了，最近参加了一个钓鱼爱好协会。”

横山裕举了举酒杯，将杯中剩余的啤酒一饮而尽。

他扶着吧台慢慢下来，右胸口的伤口其实只是有些隐隐发痒，但是前几天在超市不小心滑倒了，脚腕有点扭伤。

已经很好了。这段对于对方来说过于荒诞的回忆，就让它随着时间消失吧。

 

电梯门刚开，横山裕便听到一个熟悉的声音。

“嗯，我找3502的横山裕。”

“不对吗？诶，明明是这里啊.......”

“对不起，我不是什么可疑人物，我真的是在找人！”

脚步声冲这边走过来，“喂？大仓！你给的地址不对呀！”

横山裕愣住了，后退了一步但是还是与穿着皮夹克的青年撞个正面，电话从他手里滑落下去。

看到横山裕的一瞬间，青年呆住了。

 

“不要怪我啦，是Subaru君这么说的啊！什么，不是3502，是08,08啊！”

 

横山裕的手腕被紧紧攥住，没等他开口，就被年下的恋人就用力拽进怀里，用上全身的力气拥抱，力气大到让他几乎感到了一阵窒息。

“终于找到你了......横山君这个骗子！”

横山裕努力调整着自己的情绪，拍着他的背，“对不起——”

“什么对不起，你留下那种话跑去枪战现场，是要我抱着你的遗像做一辈子未亡人吗？”锦户亮的声音逐渐染上了哭腔，“大混蛋！”

“我只是觉得你不要再跟我扯上关系比较好......”横山裕被这个形容逗笑了，禁不住弯起嘴角：“锦户君的想法还是这么奇妙。”

“凭什么这么自作主张？”锦户亮恨不得给他一拳，想起他的伤口来又停了手，“横山君总是这么任性！”

 

门一关上，锦户亮就赌气一样的吻住他，把久别重逢的吻搞得像是惩罚游戏一样。

“我会好好道歉的。”横山裕望着他的眼睛说。好久不见，锦户亮晒黑了一点，也瘦了一些。

原来想见他的心情，比想象中的还要强烈。横山裕靠着锦户亮的肩膀，轻轻抬起手蹭了一下潮湿的眼尾。很多话堵在胸口，让他的心脏几乎要出现杂音，最终说出口的却还是只有一句，“果然还是，好想见到你啊。”

“我也是......”

锦户亮把他压到怀里。

洗衣液的香味很好闻。横山裕很喜欢。

“跟我好好交往。”

锦户低沉的声音震动着他的耳际。

横山裕点点头。

“然后结婚。”

年上的恋人噗嗤地笑出来，

“笑什么啦！”锦户亮虽然看起来强硬，可是只是像正在发脾气的小兔子一样。

锦户抬起眼睛注视着他，叹息着亲吻着那柔软的嘴唇。

横山裕目光中的那部分冰冷似乎已经消失不见。

他微笑地望着锦户亮，伸手揉乱他的头发，然后点了点头。

 

“锦户君。”

“嗯。”

“这一天，我已经等很久了。”

 

暖黄色的阳光射进窗里。尽管无人察觉，寒风正在悄悄离开。未来会如何谁也无法预知，可是这个当下能与喜欢的人相拥，就已经足够幸运了。

 

 

 

END


End file.
